Twin Star
by Hana Arny
Summary: Len kembali ke Bumi untuk mencari Rin adik kembarnya setelah terpisah. Namun ternyata Rin hilang ingatan dan malah menyukainya? Rival Rin yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan pairing tak terduga. The Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Star**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

a/n : Sedikit terinspirasi dari Ufo Baby, tapi cerita beda jauh. Sebelumnya aku bikin fict ini pakai chara ori, tapi aku jadiin fandom Vocaloid karena lagi kena demam Vocaloid… Dan sekali lagi, aku publish ini cuma buat nambah daftar story aja… =,=v

-digaplok-

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Siapa disana?

Kenapa diam?

Kau mengenalku?

Sepertinya… aku tau dirimu…

Aku… sangat merindukanmu…

Kau seperti separuh diriku…

Hei, kenapa kau menjauh?

Tunggu!

Aku belum tahu namamu…

Tunggu!

BRUUK!

"Uuugh… sakit…" ringis Rin yang baru saja terbangun karena terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang biru dan segera bangkit dari lantai. Rambut kuningnya yang pendek terlihat berantakan. Selimutnya yang bermotif buah jeruk kesukaannya sudah berserakan dilantai tidak karuan.

Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang setiap orang pasti bilang itu cukup terlihat nyata. Dan mimpi yang cukup aneh baginya. Gadis itu duduk terdiam di pinggir ranjangnya.

Sudah tiga hari ia memimpikan anak laki-laki itu, artinya sudah tiga hari ia terbangun gara-gara terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Dan sudah tiga hari pula ia bangun pagi sehingga sudah tiga hari ia tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Mungkin ada sisi positifnya juga yang bisa ia ambil. Jadi ia tidak perlu lagi mendengar ceramahan dari wali kelasnya yang mengeluhkan kelakuan Rin yang sudah resmi dinobatkan sebagai Ratu Terlambat. Rin adalah murid kesayangan wali kelasnya karena reputasinya yang baik dalam semua bidang pelajaran, jadi wajar saja kalau ia selalu diperhatikan dengan baik termasuk dalam hal kedisiplinannya.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya kemudian mengambil handuknya yang berwarna orange dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

* * *

"Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat rajin." ucap Kaito, kakak laki-laki Rin, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sejak orang tuanya meninggal sewaktu ia kecil. Pemuda berambut biru itu menatap Rin curiga. Terang saja, Rin kan selalu bangun kesiangan sampai tiap pagi selalu ramai oleh kegaduhannya.

"Hn." gumam Rin malas sambil melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang 'jarang' damai ini.

"Jangan-jangan karena kau sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba dan dengan sukses membuat Rin tersedak. Pacar? Ia bahkan belum pernah memikirkannya sekali pun!

"Ti-tidak! Dari mana kakak punya pikiran seperti itu? Aku juga kan ingin sekali-sekali datang ke sekolah tepat waktu!" sergah Rin cepat-cepat. Wajah Kaito pun berubah lega.

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Aku juga akan berangkat pagi, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu." Kaito yang telah menghabiskan sarapannya pun membereskan piringnya ke dalam bak cuci piring.

"Nanti aku pulang agak malam, kau beli saja makan malam mu di luar." kata Kaito sambil mulai mencuci piringnya.

"Ya." sahut Rin singkat. Gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Dan..." ucapan Kaito terhenti lalu menangkap sebuah piring yang melayang pelan ke arahnya. "...hati-hati dengan kekuatanmu ini. Kau tidak boleh menggunakannya di sembarang tempat."

Ya, Shion Rin memang bukan seorang anak kelas 3 SMP biasa. Dia adalah seorang gadis jenius yang memiliki kemampuan melayangkan benda. Sudah cukup orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai Rin si jenius yang memiliki otak luar biasa sehingga menjadi murid peringkat atas dalam sekejap, ia tidak perlu membeberkan kemampuan istimewanya yang satu ini. Lagi pula belum tentu orang lain bisa menerima dirinya kalau tau ia bukanlah manusia biasa. Ia sendiri saja tidak tau kenapa ia bisa memiliki kekuatan aneh seperti itu. Otaknya pun luar biasa karena bisa mengingat sesuatu dengan cepat. Hanya saja ia begitu heran, di dalam ingatan supernya ini tidak ada kenangan sedikit pun tentang orang tua dan masa kecilnya. Ia hanya ingat kalau ia mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi…

"Iya kakak… Tenang saja." Rin bergelayut manja di tangan Kaito yang sedang sibuk membilas piring.

"Jangan mengganggu kalau aku sedang bekerja, lagi pula kau ini sudah besar kenapa masih manja seperti ini sih. Lain kali kau yang harus cuci piring." Kaito melirik Rin yang hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kali ini meliput apa sampai malam begitu?" tanya Rin pada kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai wartawan itu sambil menerbangkan tas dan helm ke arahnya.

"Tentang pemadaman listrik mendadak tanpa sebab yang terjadi semalam. Pihak perusahaan listrik itu bilang tidak tau penyebabnya. Tapi banyak yang curiga ada sesuatu yang terjadi." ujar Kaito yang sudah selesai dengan piringnya.

"Mati lampu?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tau. Kau sudah tidur cepat semalam. Lagi pula tidurmu itu kan pulas sekali. Aku bahkan curiga kau tidak akan bangun walaupun ada gempa bumi yang besar." Kaito meledek adiknya yang sudah memasang wajah cemberut. Ia memang paling suka menggoda Rin yang cepat ngambek itu. Kaito pun mengambil jaketnya dan mengeluarkan motornya diikuti Rin yang sudah memakai helmnya. Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang Crypton Gakuen tempat Rin sekolah.

"Nanti malam kunci saja pintunya, aku bawa kunci cadangan." pesan Kaito kemudian pergi setelah Rin mengangguk.

"Pagi, Rin." sapa seorang gadis manis bermata kuning yang muncul dari belakang Rin. Rin segera mengenali gadis itu dari rambutnya yang hitam.

"Oh, pagi Rui." Rin balas menyapa sahabat kecilnya yang kini satu kelas dengannya itu.

"Kaito tetap tampan seperti biasa ya." Rui melihat ke arah motor Kaito yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Tak akan ku restui kalau kau orangnya." celetuk Rin sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah. Rui hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rin itu lalu mengikuti Rin melewati gerbang masuk sekolah.

"Tenang saja Rin, bagi ku tidak ada yang lebih keren dari Rei-kun." wajah Rui merona tipis. Sahabatnya ini memang sudah lama menyukai Kagene Rei si Ketua OSIS yang juga satu kelas dengannya di kelas 3-A.

"Oh ya Rin, sebenarnya aku mau minta bantuanmu." Rui menarik tangan Rin hingga tiba di sebuah pohon di samping gedung sekolahnya. Kelasnya berada tepat di lantai 2 di depan pohon ini.

"Selagi masih pagi, tidak akan ada yang melihat. Tolong ambilkan gantungan kunci ku yang tersangkut di sana. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dari kelas." pinta Rui menunjuk ke sebuah benda berkilau tergantung di dahan pohon tersebut yang jaraknya cukup tinggi. Memang, satu-satunya orang selain Kaito yang mengetahui kemampuannya ini adalah Rui. Rin pun langsung melayangkan gantungan kunci milik Rui terbang turun dan langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"Yaay, terima kasih. Rin-chan memang baik. Nanti ku traktir jus deh!" wajah Rui terlihat senang sambil menggenggam gantungan kunci miliknya yang berbentuk kristal itu.

"Aku mau jus jeruk!" Rin membayangkan minuman kesukaannya itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki yang sudah ia kenal tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Rui-chan, itu Rei." Rin menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berjalan dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Mata kuningnya terlihat tajam, membuat orang-orang enggan untuk menatapnya langsung. Kagene Rei, sang Ketua OSIS yang sangat disegani oleh para murid di Crypton gakuen. Prestasinya pun hampir menyaingi Rin walaupun ia tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Rin dan selalu bertahan di peringkat kedua. Aura milik Rei yang menegangkan begitu berbeda dengan Rui yang selalu ceria dan hangat. Namun Rin mengakui wajah Rei yang mampu membuat murid-murid perempuan di sekolah itu langsung membuat Rei Fans Club diam-diam. Wajar saja kalau sahabatnya menyukai si pemuda bertampang es itu.

"Ayo sapa dia!" Rin memberi semangat pada Rui. Tapi Rui hanya diam menatap sosok angkuh itu sampai dia lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

"Haaa… sayang sekali. Padahal itu kesempatan emas." ucap Rin ikut memandang sosok yang sudah menghilang itu.

"Tidak masalah kok. Ayo, lebih baik kita ke kelas saja." Rui hanya tersenyum tipis dan menarik Rin meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah bayangan mereka menghilang, muncul seseorang dari belakang pohon tersebut menatap arah kedua gadis itu pergi.

"Hah. Tak kusangka akan menemukannya secepat ini." gumam orang tersebut tersenyum.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika. Sebenarnya ini adalah mata pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukai Rin kalau saja gurunya bukan Kiyoteru-sensei. Guru laki-laki berambut cokelat yang mempunyai tampang di atas standar itu memang sudah jadi guru terpopuler di kalangan anak perempuan di Cypton gakuen. Seperti biasa, para murid sudah lengkap duduk di bangkunya masing-masing walaupun bel tanda pelajaran pertama masih lima menit lagi berbunyi.

"Hei, Rin-chan… Apa kau mau tau apa yang kudengar saat melewati ruang guru tadi?" bisik Rui dari bangkunya yang terletak di sebelah Rin. Rin memasang tampang bingung, tapi tetap mengangguk kecil. Rui mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Rin dan berbicara dengan suara kecil.

"Sepertinya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita. Aku sempat mengintip ke dalam ruang guru. Dia laki-laki." Rin menaikkan alisnya. Murid baru di tengah-tengah semester ini? Tanggung sekali ia pindah sekolah di saat seperti ini.

"Lalu? Sekarang rupanya profesimu menjadi detektif dadakan ya?" kata Rin yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan murid baru itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi…" ucapan Rui berhenti dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Anak itu… Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Rin-chan." eh?

Suara pintu yang terbuka kini menarik perhatian seisi kelas yang langsung menjadi hening. Guru matematika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini, aku akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pada kalian. Ini memang mendadak sekali mengingat anak ini baru saja tiba di kota ini semalam. Nah Kagamine, masuklah." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei lalu memanggil anak baru itu.

Kemudian seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Dia memiliki bola mata dan warna rambut yang sama persis dengan Rin. Bahkan raut wajah yang sama. Rasanya bagaikan bayangan cermin Rin yang memakai baju berbeda dan gaya rambut yang berbeda. Rin terdiam menatap anak itu.

Deg.

"Selamat pagi."

Deg.

"Namaku Kagamine Len."

Deg.

"Salam kenal." sapa anak itu kemudian tersenyum. Menatap Rin. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas yang mulai ribut.

Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini? Rin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi sekilas terlihat murid baru itu seperti tersenyum padanya. Rin merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Perasaannya begitu aneh.

Sepertinya teman-teman yang lain tidak begitu mempermasalahkan soal kemiripan mereka. Tapi dilihat dari tatapan anak-anak perempuan yang bersinar, tidak heran kalau sebentar lagi akan terbentuk Len Fans Club.

"Baiklah Kagamine, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di belakang dekat jendela sana." kata Kiyoteru-sensei menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada tepat di belakang bangku Rin. Rui yang duduk di sebelah Rin memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu dan kemudian tersenyum geli.

Murid baru bernama Len itu pun berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya. Saat Len melewatinya perlahan, gadis itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Aura milik Len bagaikan magnet yang seolah-olah menggodanya untuk mendekat padanya. Membingungkan, tapi Rin merasa… sama…

Kenapa ini… Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti ini… Batin Rin merasa aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

* * *

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" Rui bertanya pada Rin ketika mereka berjalan menuju kantin saat istirahat tiba.

"Si-siapa yang kau maksud?" Rin balik bertanya terkejut. Rui seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tentu saja anak baru itu. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Rui menyeringai. Rin menghela napas berat. Suka ya? Apa ia benar menyukai Len? Tapi rasanya memang menyenangkan bila tiap kali ia mengingat Len.

"Mu-mungkin saja… Aku tidak tahu." Rin mengaku dengan lemas sambil memesan makanannya setibanya di kantin.

"Tembak saja." saran Rui.

"Eeh? Tidak mau! Berkenalan saja belum!" Rin terkejut mendengar saran sahabatnya itu, membuatnya wajahnya memerah. Perasaannya saja masih belum jelas, kenapa harus langsung menyatakan perasaan?

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mengikuti jejak ku dong. Hanya menatap orang yang disukai dari jauh karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaan." ucap Rui semangat sambil menatap dengan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar, Kagene Rei yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin sedang meminum jusnya dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Nng, kukira kau lebih mirip maniak dari pada menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak akan mengikuti jejak mu. Terima kasih." kata Rin kemudian membawa nampan berisi makanannya menuju meja kantin.

"Rin jahaat!" seru Rui menepuk punggung Rin dengan kesal. Namun tepukan Rui terlalu keras dan menyebabkan jus yang dibawa Rin menjadi tumpah, secara perlahan, mengenai baju seseorang yang berada di depannya yang ternyata adalah… Len.

Rui diam.

Rin diam.

Len diam

Author diam.

Reader diam.

Semua diam.

Hening.

?

"Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku! Maaf!" Rin segera meminta maaf berulang kali. Gadis itu sekarang benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Baju Len menjadi kotor terkena noda kuning dari jus jeruknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku juga salah kok." Len mencoba menenangkan Rin yang benar-benar terlihat panik.

"A-aku akan meminta pinjaman baju di ruang UKS pada Luka-sensei! Ikut aku!" Rin menaruh nampannya di meja dan menarik tangan Len, meninggalkan Rui yang terbengong sendirian.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Luka-sensei." ucap Len yang sudah menukar seragamnya dengan seragam pinjaman dari ruang UKS.

"Ya, lain kali berhati-hatilah." Luka-sensei kemudian meneruskan pekerjaan mencatatnya yang sempat tertunda. Rin dan Len pun segera keluar dari ruangan UKS itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku ya, eh… Kagamine…" suara Rin terdengar canggung mengucapkan nama Len.

"Panggil saja aku Len." pemuda bermata biru itu pun tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang membuat jantung Rin kembali berdegup kencang. Sungguh, baru kali ini Rin merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Baru saja gadis itu mau membuka mulutnya lagi untuk meminta maaf, terdengar suara nada asing yang tidak pernah ia dengar. Ternyata itu nada dering yang berasal dari telepon genggam milik Len. Rin memperhatikan telepon genggam milik Len itu dengan seksama. Bentuknya terlihat aneh dan sepertinya Rin tidak pernah melihat model yang seperti itu. Mungkin keluaran terbaru, pikirnya tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pun.

"Maaf, kau bisa tunggu sebentar disini kan? Aku mau menjawab telepon dulu." Len berkata pada Rin yang segera mengangguk. Ia segera berjalan menjauh dari Rin untuk menjawab teleponnya, memastikan Rin tidak akan bisa mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Ya ayah. Ada apa?" Len bersuara dengan malas setelah menekan tombol untuk menjawab.

"Ada apa? Santai sekali bicaramu! Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami kalau kau sudah sampai disana?" teriak sebuah suara dengan nada kesal yang dikenal Len sebagai suara ayahnya.

"Sabar sedikit dong. Semalam pesawatnya agak terbentur sedikit, jadi sinyalnya sempat terganggu. Bahkan listrik kota ini sempat terputus karena gelombangnya." ujar Len berusaha menenangkan ayahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan pesawatmu sekarang? Tidak rusak kan?" tanya ayahnya terdengar panik. Hah. Rupanya ayahnya lebih mengkhawatirkan pesawatnya dari pada anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memperbaikinya dan menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Sekarang aku menyewa apartemen dan tinggal disana." jelas Len.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." suara ayahnya sekarang terdengar lega dan tenang.

"Lalu… Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" lanjut ayahnya bertanya. Len tersenyum.

"Ya ayah. Aku sudah menemukan Rin…"

**-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Star

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Hati Rin sangat berbunga-bunga saat ini. Bahkan setelah sampai di rumah pun kebahagiaannya tidak surut juga. Ia mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Len saat Len selesai menelepon dan mengajaknya ke kantin karena mereka belum makan apa pun gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"A-aku Shion Rin. Panggil saja Rin. Salam kenal. Kita satu kelas. Aku duduk di depan bangkumu." Rin mengenalkan dirinya dengan wajahnya yang merah. Dilihat dari dekat ternyata Len memang keren. Rasanya ia tidak akan terkejut bila besok sudah terbentuk Len Fans Club.

"Ya, aku tahu. Mohon bantuannya ya… Rin." Len tersenyum dengan senyum seribu watt nya. Mungkin sekarang Rin bisa merebus air di wajahnya yang merah itu. Rasanya senang sekali mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara Len.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Len kemudian. Apa ini? Apa ia mau berkunjung ke rumahnya? Huwwaaa, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, Rin! Dia kan hanya bertanya!

"Di Prefektur S. Agak jauh dari sini." jawab Rin. Jangan tanya author itu dimana, author juga gak tau… *dihajar*

"Oh ya? Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" suara Len terdengar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"A-aku tinggal berdua saja dengan kakak laki-laki ku." Rin menjawab sambil menatap gelas di hadapannya. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung mata Len.

"Apa? Kau tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu berbahaya? Kau ini perempuan!" seru Len tiba-tiba membuat Rin sedikit terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya. Kenapa Len bisa jadi panik seperti ini? Sepertinya dia salah dengar, pikir Rin.

"Ng, bukan begitu. Sepertinya kau salah dengar, Len. Aku tinggal dengan kakak ku sendiri. Dia kan keluarga ku." Rin berusaha menjelaskan supaya Len tidak salah paham.

"O-oh…" terlihat Len seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Sejak kapan kau tinggal dengan kakak mu?" tanya Len lagi. Wajahnya masih memasang kecurigaan yang sangat terlihat jelas kalau saja Rin memperhatikannya.

"Sejak orang tua ku meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu." jawab Rin tersenyum miris.

"Se-sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" wajah Len terlihat agak pucat.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih telah membicarakan… orang tua mu." lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula aku memang tidak punya kenangan apa pun tentang mereka. Kakak ku bilang mungkin aku terlalu syok sehingga lupa semuanya." ucap Rin sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Eh? Ng…" Len terdiam sejenak.

"Besok hari minggu. Apa kau punya acara?" Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian melirik Rin dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan sejuta harapan.

"Aku belum mengenal kota ini. Kau mau menemaniku berkeliling besok?" ajakan Len membuat Rin tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa ini a-adalah… ajakan kencan? Tidak tidak… Dia hanya minta ditemani, jangan salah paham Rin!

"Bo-boleh saja." Rin menjawab dengan wajah merah padam. Tentu saja ia mau, mana boleh membiarkan kesempatan emas ini terlewatkan begitu saja? Dan bisa dipastikan kalau malam ini gadis berambut kuning itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Rin tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat lagi pembicaraannya itu. Suara Len masih terngiang dengan jelas di kepalanya.

"Lho, kau belum tidur Rin?" tanya Kaito ketika ia sudah pulang dan mendapati Rin sedang duduk di ruang TV membaca sebuah majalah.

"Iya, aku baru saja mau tidur. Aku baru selesai membaca majalah ini." jawab Rin riang meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja dan beranjak menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah ruang TV.

"Kakak sudah makan?" tanya Rin berhenti di depan kamarnya sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah. Aku mau langsung tidur. Ngantuk sekali." ucap Kaito menguap. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan matanya yang sudah setengah terbuka.

"Oh ya, bagaimana berita selanjutnya tentang pemadaman listrik itu?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Hm, sepertinya semalam terjadi gangguan gelombang yang sangat besar sampai listrik tidak bisa berfungsi sama sekali. Masih diselidiki." jawab Kaito yang sepertinya sudah sangat mengantuk dan hampir menabrak meja telepon.

"Sebaiknya kakak cepat tidur. Oh ya, besok aku mau pergi keluar." Rin tersenyum senang mengingat acaranya bersama Len besok.

"Kemana?" Kaito bertanya penasaran.

"Rahasia… " jawaban Rin membuat Kaito semakin penasaran dan curiga. Haruskah jiwa wartawannya ia gunakan untuk menyelidiki adiknya itu? Bagaimana pun, Rin itu adik satu-satunya dan seharusnya tidak boleh ada rahasia antara adik dan kakak! Namun setelah dipikir ulang, sebaiknya tidak usah. Ia terlalu lelah malam ini untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu. Besok saja ia tanyakan lagi pada Rin. Ia lebih memilih kasurnya yang empuk dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi secepat mungkin. Sedangkan Rin pun juga masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia pasti akan bermimpi indah malam ini!

Tapi, lain halnya dengan seseorang di tempat yang berbeda.

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aaargh! Aku bingung!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki frustasi sementara layar laptop yang berbentuk aneh dan agak lonjong menyamping tidak biasa miliknya yang berada di atas meja nya itu menyala tiba-tiba dan muncul sesosok wajah yang familiar baginya.

"Len, cepat beritahu masalah apa yang terjadi. Kau bilang akan memberitahu ayah malam ini?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah ayah Len. Len mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah ayahnya yang sudah tidak sabar menanti kabar darinya.

"Ayah! Begini, kupikir masalah yang akan muncul adalah bagaimana memberikan alasan pada Rin tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi ternyata, masalah sebenarnya lebih parah dari itu!" wajah Len sudah berubah pucat dan frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Rin benar-benar marah pada kita?" tanya ayahnya lagi dengan wajahnya yang juga ikut memucat.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku lebih suka kalau kejadiannya seperti itu. Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi."

"Ce-cepat katakan apa yang terjadi…" sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Len menarik napas pelan bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan berita terburuknya.

"Rin… tidak… ingat… apa pun…" Len berkata dengan perlahan. Lalu keduanya pun larut dalam suasana hening malam itu. Wajah Len terlihat lebih frustasi dari pada awalnya tadi.

"Apa?" ayah Len bersuara dengan nada datar dan bingung.

"Ayah dengar kan? Rin tidak ingat kita! Bahkan nama keluarganya pun sekarang berubah! Padahal kukira begitu sampai di bumi aku bisa langsung memeluk adik kembar ku tersayang… Tapi ternyata dia malah mengaku sebagai gadis bernama SHION Rin-nama yang aneh! Dia mengatakan kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal-kau dengar itu ayah? Dan ia juga mengatakan kalau ia tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki yang mengaku kakak laki-lakinya! Aku tidak percaya itu! Bagaimana kalau orang itu jahat pada Rin? Bagaimana kalau orang itu memanfaatkan Rin? Bagaimana kalau…"

"Len! Tenanglah!" seru ayahnya berusaha menenangkan Len. Len menoleh pada laptop anehnya dan menatap kesal ayahnya.

"Tenang? Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kalau saja sepuluh tahun yang lalu ayah tidak salah membedakan mana Rin dan mana boneka raksasanya, mungkin aku bisa tenang sekarang!" balas Len membuat ayahnya terpojok.

"Apa kau yakin kalau gadis itu Rin? Mungkin saja dia hanya mirip… Kau tahu kan, sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu…" kata ayahnya ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah! Gelombang manusia planet Zircon sangat mudah dibedakan daripada manusia bumi! Aku sudah memeriksanya dengan radarku berkali-kali! Aku juga melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dia mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan gravitasi benda saat ia menerbangkan suatu benda aneh dari pohon! Dan lagi… dia sangat mirip denganku ayah! Maksudku, berapa banyak sih manusia Zircon yang datang berkunjung ke Bumi?" Len berkata pada ayahnya dengan kesal. Ayahnya yang mendengar penjelasan Len hanya diam dan tidak bisa berkutik. Tiba-tiba sosok ayahnya di layar terdorong menghilang dari layar, sebagai gantinya sesosok wanita dewasa dengan warna bola mata yang sama dengan Len muncul di layar tersebut.

"Len? Kaukah itu nak? Oh, ibu rindu padamu!" ucap wanita itu berlinang air mata.

"Ehm, ibu. Kita kan baru berpisah sehari." kata Len yang sudah tenang begitu melihat ibunya. Tidak boleh menampakkan muka kusut ataupun tidak beres di depan ibunya kalau tidak mau mendengarkan pidato lembut nan halus ibunya tersayang itu selama berjam-jam. Ibunya memang wanita yang baik dan lembut, tapi ia orang yang sangat khawatiran. Ia ingat sewaktu tragedi hilangnya Rin sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ayahnya terkurung bersama pidato berlinang air mata ibunya selama 3 hari 3 malam di dalam ruang kerjanya. Begitu keluar, ayahnya langsung mengangkut sekitar 20 galon yang berisi air mata 'bunda' dengan keadaan mengenaskan yang telah membuat semua dokumen-dokumen penting milik ayahnya menjadi basah dan hancur. Di bumi tidak mungkin? Di planet Zircon, semua mungkin saja.

"Len, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tinggal dimana? Kau sudah makan belum? Kau tidak terluka kan? Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi ibu ya! Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali saja nak!" tanya ibunya dengan cemas dan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Tenanglah… Oh, gawat! Sinyalnya putus-putus! Nanti aku kabari lagi ya! Dah." jawab Len kemudian langsung memutuskan koneksinya dan menutup laptopnya.

"Fuuh, hampir saja." ucapnya lega kemudian ia terdiam. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu… Ah iya, Rin… Len menghela napas berat. Sangat berat…

**-to be continued-

* * *

**

a/n : Kawan-kawan semuanya, aku terharu karena ternyata aku dapet 4 review dalam sehari… Kukira malah ga bakal ada yang mau baca saking gajenya… Tapi jangan tertipu kawan! Karena semakin kesini ceritanya makin gaje. ==a Seperti yang udah aku bilang, sebelumnya ini fict aku bikin pakai chara ori. Jadi aslinya ya ini fict udah beres 11 chapter di notes FB, tinggal edit2 nama chara aja… X9

**yuuki arakawa07** Thanks… Selamat, anda reviewer pertama di fict ini! Sebagai hadiahnya… -lirik dompet kosong- ya… hadiahnya… ini chapter 2 saya buat khusus untuk anda! -digaplok-

**BloodStained Kagamine Len** Hm, aku malah curiga kalau Len itu bukan manusia! -dihajar- Sankyuu~ Pujianmu membuatku semangat untuk terjun ke jurang…(?) Tapi sayang sekali, aku bukan author senior. Ini fict perdana aku yang di publish di notes FB. =,=v

**Hanna Kagamine** Thanks review nya… Kasih tau lagi ya kalau ada typo~ Mataku selalu ngantuk tiba-tiba kalau udah soal ngedit ketikan..(?) Dan… Aku bingung mau review fict mu… Aku udah baca semuanya seharian ini, karena semuanya bagus-bagus, aku bingung mau review dimana… T^T -plak-

**Miracle Sound** Salam kenal juga.. XD Hm, Miku punya bagian tersendiri disini… Suka incest ya? Aku juga! -plak- Tapi jangan berharap terlalu lebih pada fict ini ya, soalnya fict ini aslinya udah beres. Endingnya sangat gaje dan diluar perkiraan. Jadi, siapkan dirimu! -digaplok-


	3. Chapter 3

**Twin Star

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Ayah, aku ingin itu…" pinta seorang gadis kecil bermata biru terang dan memiliki rambut kuning yang pendek kepada ayahnya saat melihat sebuah boneka beruang yang besar di kaca etalase sebuah toko mainan anak-anak.

"Apa kau yakin? Boneka itu besar sekali." ayahnya terlihat ragu-ragu saat melihat boneka beruang tersebut yang menurutnya cukup besar dan agak 'menyeramkan' untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil.

"Belikan saja." ucap seorang wanita yang menghampiri mereka lalu mengusap-usap rambut si gadis kecil dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Rin mau yang mana?" tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu dari si gadis kecil itu.

"Aku mau beruang itu." gadis kecil bernama Rin itu menunjuk ke arah etalase toko.

"Aku juga mau pesawat yang di samping boneka itu!" pinta seorang bocah laki-laki yang memiliki warna bola mata dan rambut yang sama persis bahkan raut wajah yang mirip dengan Rin hingga bisa dipastikan kalau bocah itu adalah saudara kembar Rin.

"Iya, Len juga akan ibu belikan. Tapi setelah kembali ke Zircon, kau tidak boleh membuat kamarmu berantakan dengan mainanmu yang banyak itu lagi ya." ujar ibu Len mengajukan syarat mengingat anaknya yang satu ini selalu malas untuk membereskan mainannya.

"Nanti biar Rin bantu bereskan. Jadi ibu belikan Len juga ya." Rin membujuk ibunya.

"Wah, Rin memang baik!" seru Len riang memikirkan dirinya yang tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan kamarnya.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Len sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab. Kau kan kakaknya." tegur ayahnya melihat tingkah anak kembarnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah. Rin mau kok. Nanti kalau sudah besar, Rin akan jadi istri Len. Jadi Rin mau latihan menjadi istri yang baik!" ucap Rin mantap dan merangkul lengan kakak tersayangnya itu. Len pun hanya mengacungkan jempol dan membenarkan. Dasar anak-anak, pikir sang ayah. Sedangkan si ibu pun hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya yang polos. Dan 10 menit kemudian, si kembar sudah asyik memeluk mainan baru mereka masing-masing.

"Hei Rin, coba lihat ini!" seru Len kemudian memperlihatkan pesawat mainan barunya di kedua tangannya. Awalnya pesawat tersebut hanya bergetar, kemudian perlahan-lahan pesawat itu melayang rendah di kedua tangannya. Ayahnya yang melihat itu lalu mengambil pesawat itu dengan cepat.

"Len! Ayah sudah bilang kan selama di bumi tidak boleh melayangkan benda." kata ayahnya menegur Len.

"Iya… aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Len berkata dengan malas. Sebelum berangkat berlibur ke bumi, ayahnya memang sudah memperingatkan kedua anak kembarnya itu untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan istimewa mereka yang mampu mengendalikan gravitasi benda sesampainya di bumi.

Manusia bumi berbeda dengan manusia zircon planet tempat asalnya. Manusia di bumi tidak punya kekuatan istimewa itu, mereka pun masih menggunakan peralatan dan mesin yang masih tradisional bila dibandingkan dengan Zircon. Di Zircon, semua anak disana memiliki kekuatan tersebut hingga mereka menginjak usia 17 tahun. Di planet tersebut pun semua serba canggih dan modern. Bumi sangatlah kalah dalam hal ini. Tak heran jika sampai sekarang tak satu pun manusia bumi yang menyadari keberadaan planet Zircon. Zircon memang sangatlah jauh dari bumi karena berada di galaksi yang berbeda. Tapi ke-modern-an Zircon tentulah tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Hanya saja, siapa sih yang mau berkunjung ke bumi yang sangat ketinggalan dan 'biasa' saja itu? Kalau pun ada, biayanya sangatlah mahal dan hanya keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya saja yang mampu melakukan hal itu. Perjalanan antar galaksi pun sangat dibatasi oleh pemerintah Zircon dan setiap orang hanya bisa melakukan perjalanan itu sekali dalam sepuluh tahun. Jadi, siapa yang mau repot-repot melihat bumi?

Dan inilah satu keluarga yang bersedia untuk repot itu. Keluarga Kagamine yang terdiri dari satu orang ayah dan satu orang ibu dengan dua anaknya yang kembar. Sudah seminggu mereka berlibur di bumi, dan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka karena nanti sore pesawat luar angkasa mereka akan berangkat kembali ke Zircon dengan otomatis. Mereka pun sudah bersiap-siap di dalam pesawat menunggu keberangkatan dari siang hari karena tidak mau mengambil resiko ketinggalan dan terdampar.

"Nah Teddy Bear, kau boleh tidur di tempat tidur ku dulu. Nanti sesampainya di rumah, baru kau kubuatkan tempat khusus untukmu." ucap Rin kecil kemudian melayangkan boneka beruang yang sebesar dirinya itu terbang ke tempat tidurnya. Ia sendiri pun duduk meringkuk di sofa dengan nyaman yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. (Bayangkanlah sebuah pesawat luar angkasanya orang kaya yang sangat besar dan canggih bahkan sampai tersedia kamar beserta isinya lengkap untuk masing-masing orang.)

"Oh ya, kau pasti kedinginan ya. Lebih baik kau pakai selimut ini." katanya lagi kemudian memakaikan selimut miliknya ke boneka besarnya itu sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh boneka itu. Lalu Rin menatap pemandangan di balik jendela pesawat di kamarnya itu.

Pesawatnya disembunyikan di sebuah tanah lapang yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk dan dinyalakan sensor penghilang agar pesawat mereka tidak terlihat dari luar. Tanah lapang itu memang indah bila dilihat dari atas pesawatnya karena tumbuh beberapa jenis bunga liar yang tidak ada di Zircon. Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah ide terlintas di benak Rin. Mungkin dia bisa mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dari lapangan itu, membawanya ke Zircon, dan menanamnya disana. Pasti menyenangkan mempunyai sebuah tanaman yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Akhirnya si gadis polos ini pun memutuskan keluar dari pesawat sebentar untuk mengambil bunga tersebut dan segera kembali ke pesawat. Begitulah rencananya. Tapi author berpendapat tidak akan asyik kalau rencana si gadis tersebut berjalan semestinya. Dengan 'devil smile' nya, akhirnya si author pun melencengkan ceritanya dengan kejam.

Sementara si kecil Rin sedang asyik memetik bunga dengan bahagianya, alarm tanda 5 menit menuju keberangkatan pun bergema di seluruh penjuru pesawat, artinya: tidak akan terdengar dari luar. Agar si author tidak merasa terlalu bersalah, author pun berbisik pada si Ibu agar menyuruh sang Ayah memeriksa anak-anak mereka. Sang ayah yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk pun menuruti saran sang Ibu. Ia beranjak ke kamar Len, membuka pintu kamarnya, dan melihat Len sedang tidur dengan sadis. Kepalanya terkulai di pinggir kasur dengan sayap mainan pesawat barunya di tangannya (badan pesawat itu sudah beristirahat tenang di alamnya), kakinya terangkat sebelah tersandar ke dinding dan bantal-bantal sudah jatuh berguguran. Tidak lupa sebuah sungai mengalir dari mulutnya dan bermuara di lantai. Sang Ayah bergidik melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

Catatan author: Maaf kan aku Len telah menistakan masa kecilmu. Aku tidak bisa membohongi para pembaca… -dihajar Len-

Si ayah pun segera menutup pintu naas tersebut dan beralih pada kamar berikutnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Rin dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang menyehatkan mata dengan sesosok tubuh mungil tertutup selimut meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Rin memang sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya. Terbersit perasaan bangga pada anak perempuannya ini. Rin memang anak yang rajin dan pintar. Tidak hanya pandai mengurus kamar dan dirinya sendiri, ia pun cukup berprestasi di TK nya dan bisa dibilang sebenarnya ilmunya setara dengan anak lulusan SD. Rin bisa saja lompat kelas dengan mudah, tapi ia bersikeras tetap ingin bersama Len di TK.

Sang ayah pun menutup pintu nya dengan pelan, takut si Teddy Bear jelmaan Rin terbangun rupanya. Merasa semua beres, ia pun kembali ke ruang kendali utama dan memastikan semua terkunci dan sistem kendali beroperasi dengan baik. Waktunya berangkat.

Satu mesin menyala.

Rin memetik bunga kesepuluhnya dengan sukses.

Dua mesin menyala.

Rin mengikat bunga-bunganya dengan rapi.

Serentak semua mesin menyala. -author gak sabar-

Rin menoleh.

Angin bertiup tanda pesawat yang siap meluncur. Tiba-tiba angin itu bertambah kencang ditambah gelombang-gelombang dari pesawat tersebut membuat Rin terhempas kencang menabrak sebuah pohon di dekat sana. Dan pesawat pun meluncur dengan sukses lalu menghilang menembus galaksi meninggalkan si kecil Rin yang malang terkapar pingsan di bawah pohon dengan tangan menggenggam bunga. Sungguh mengenaskan…

Tenang! Author masih bertanggung jawab! Mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan seorang gadis kecil tewas begitu saja?

Mari kembali ke pesawat sebelum author dihajar sampai babak belur…

Aktivitas di dalam pesawat begitu damainya. Sampai akhirnya mereka pun tiba di planet tercinta. Bersiap-siap untuk pendaratan, pesawat agak berguncang dan membangunkan Len dari tidurnya yang.. eng.. damai…

"Sudah sampai ya bu?" tanya Len dengan langkah gontai menghampiri ibunya dan menguap.

"Ayo cepat bereskan barangmu. Cuci mukamu dan kemudian panggil Rin." perintah sang ibu melihat tampang berantakan anaknya. Len pun menuruti ibunya dan pergi. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan tampang bingung sambil menyeret boneka besar milik Rin.

"Ibu… Rin dimana?" tanya Len. Ibunya yang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke koper kemudian terhenti dan menatap Len. Ayahnya yang baru keluar dari toilet kemudian menyahut menjawab.

"Tentu saja di kamarnya. Mungkin dia masih tidur di…" ucapannya terhenti melihat Len mengacung-acungkan boneka itu.

"Ayah, aku menemukan ini tertutup selimut di tempat tidur Rin." kata Len. Ayahnya menatap boneka itu penuh arti dan terbengong. Dan kemudian wajahnya memucat.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang memeriksa anak-anak?" tanya ibunya menatap sang Ayah yang terdiam. Semua ikut terdiam menunggu jawaban si ayah.

"A-aku kira yang berselimut di tempat tidur itu Rin…" ujar ayahnya.

"Ehm, ayah… ibu…" kata Len ragu-ragu. "Bukankah yang terjepit di sini adalah sapu tangan Rin?" tanya Len seraya menunjuk sehelai sapu tangan yang terjepit di sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah pintu keluar pesawat tersebut…

* * *

BRUUUUKK!

"Uuugh …" Len meringis kesakitan terbangun karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena terantuk lantai. Rupanya Len baru saja bermimpi tentang masa lalunya. Kalau diingat-ingat, dimulailah tragedi tiga hari tiga malam itu setelah mereka turun dari pesawat dan menyadari kalau Rin tertinggal di sebuah planet nan jauh disana…

Ia melihat jam. Baru jam setengah enam. Masih ada waktu tiga setengah jam lagi sebelum waktu janjian dengan Rin. Ia berencana mengajak Rin jalan-jalan dan berusaha menunjukkan sikap seorang kakak yang baik padanya. Selama ini ia begitu kesepian tanpa kehadiran Rin si adik semata wayangnya.

Selama sepuluh tahun ini, ia benar-benar berubah total sejak kehilangan Rin. Dari Len si pemalas, menjadi Len si jenius. Tak kalah jenius dengan rekor nilai Rin yang sempurna. Ia berusaha keras selama 10 tahun ini dan membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Dua minggu yang lalu, ia baru saja dinobatkan sebagai remaja 'terjenius', lulus sempurna di Universitas terkemuka di Zircon di usianya yang masih sangat muda dan telah menyandang gelar Professor di depan namanya.

Sepuluh tahun ini pula ia gunakan untuk penyelidikan tentang dimensi antar galaksi. Ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah gelombang dimensi yang terhubung dengan galaksi tempat bumi berada sehingga perjalanan bisa dilakukan hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Berbekal temuan inilah ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke bumi dengan pesawat buatannya sendiri dan bertekad menemukan dan membawa Rin pulang!

Oleh karena itu, walaupun Rin telah kehilangan ingatannya, ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan perjuangannya selama 10 tahun ini sia-sia begitu saja.

Misi hari ini adalah: membangkitkan kembali ingatan Rin! Len dengan semangat berkobar-kobar dan sungai yang membara di ujung mulut! (?)

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar terang. Begitu juga dengan semangat Rin yang terang benderang!

"Kakak! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" seru Rin dari pintu depan dan sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Kaito yang lari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Rin. Tampangnya yang kusut menandakan ia baru saja bangun setelah mendengar suara Rin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin heran. Kaito menatap Rin dengan pandangan menyelidik. Baju terusan berwarna biru langit dan terkesan sangat feminim yang sangat jarang dipakai, tas kecil berwarna putih yang senada dengan sandalnya yang dipakai hanya pada saat-saat tertentu, juga rambut dengan jepitan manis yang menghiasinya. Kemudian ia mengingat-ingat setiap kali Rin akan pergi dengan Rui sahabatnya itu. Selalu: kaos, jaket, celana panjang, sepatu, dan rambut berantakan.

"Kau mau pergi kencan ya?" Kaito menatap dengan pandangan menuduh. Glek. Kakaknya ini memang hebat!

"Ti-tidak…"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau masih kecil! Itu terlalu berbahaya!" kata Kaito dengan keras.

"A-aku pergi!" Rin lalu kabur dengan cepat supaya Kaito tidak bisa mengejarnya.

'Dasar kakak! Aku kan bukan mau pergi dengan yakuza sampai-sampai dinasehati berbahaya seperti itu!' pikir Rin sebal.

Sedangkan Kaito yang sudah ditinggal pergi hanya terbengong melihat kecepatan lari adiknya itu. Ia memang super protektif terhadap adik semata wayangnya itu sejak kepergian orang tuanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ingatannya melayang kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang kini menjadi adiknya. Ya, Rin memang bukan adik kandungnya. Ia menemukan Rin tergeletak pingsan dengan kepalanya yang berdarah karena terbentur pohon di sebuah lapangan yang agak jauh dari rumahnya saat ia hendak bermain layangan dengan ayahnya. Rin pun dibawa ke rumahnya dan dirawat disana. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan keluarga Rin, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Setelah 3 hari tidak sadarkan diri, akhirnya Rin bangun. Tetapi ternyata ia hilang ingatan akibat benturan keras di kepalanya itu. Keadaan itu semakin menyulitkan untuk menemukan keluarganya. Walau begitu, ia masih bisa mengingat namanya sendiri.

Orang tua Kaito pun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Rin atas permintaan Kaito yang saat itu memang sangat menginginkan seorang adik. Tapi sebelum Rin sempat memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'ayah' dan 'ibu', mereka sudah tiada. Orang tua Kaito meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Sejak saat itulah Kaito berjanji akan menjaga Rin sebagai pengganti orang tuanya.

Ia tau suatu saat Rin akan dewasa dan mempunyai hidupnya sendiri… tapi Rin masih SMP! Belum saatnya ia berurusan dengan percintaan! Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan orang yang salah? Atas nama kasih sayang seorang kakak, ini waktunya ia bertindak!

Dengan kecepatan kilat Kaito sudah siap untuk membuntuti adiknya, sampai akhirnya…

Rrrrrrrr… Kaito mengangkat telepon dari ponselnya yang bergetar, "Kaito, cepat datang kesini! Ada berita bagus yang harus diliput!" Trek.

Siiiing…

Ada kalanya seorang kakak harus menyerah…

* * *

"Len! Maaf, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Rin terengah-engah begitu sampai di taman kota dan melihat Len sudah menunggu disana. Len benar-benar membuat jantung Rin hampir terhenti begitu melihatnya. Dengan T-shirt dan jaket birunya itu pun ia tetap terlihat keren. Ia agak sedikit terkejut setelah menyadari mereka sama-sama memakai baju berwarna biru. Mungkinkah… ini pertanda ia jodoh dengan Len? Tidaaak, jangan ngawur Rin! Sedangkan Len malah berpikir, inilah firasat saudara kembar!

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Bagaimana kalau kita cari minum dulu? Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

Wajah Rin memerah, ini gara-gara kakaknya yang sudah membuat nya berlari-lari seperti dikejar orang gila! Tak lama kemudian Len sudah datang membawakan jus jeruk untuk Rin. Kebetulan sekali Rin memang menyukai jus jeruk. Atau tepatnya, Len memang sudah mengetahui kalau sejak kecil Rin adalah pecinta jeruk. Setelah itu Rin pun membawa Len berkeliling kota dan memberitahu tempat-tempat tertentu di kota itu. Dari perpustakaan kota yang memiliki koleksi buku terlengkap, toko buku mana yang bagus dan tidak, kantor pos pusat, gedung perkantoran, restoran, bioskop, wc umum (?), hingga pusat perbelanjaan kota.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah toko mainan dengan etalase besar yang memajang berbagai mainan yang sedang populer. Len merasa familiar dengan tempat itu. Walaupun sekarang tidak ada lagi boneka beruang besar yang terpampang, melainkan boneka beruang yang kecil, kelinci, lumba-lumba dan banyak lagi dengan ukuran kecil yang sewajarnya. Ia sedikit geli melihat mainan-mainan pesawat yang juga terpajang di toko itu, mengingat waktu kecil dulu ia tidak pernah memiliki mainan yang 'utuh' lebih dari 24 jam. Len melihat Rin menatap boneka beruang kecil di toko itu.

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya." kata Len pada Rin lalu ia masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Rin menatap punggung Len dengan heran. Dari tadi ia sudah berkeliling ke banyak tempat. Saat makan siang, ia memperhatikan Len terpana melihat daftar menu di restoran tersebut seperti itu adalah menu baru saja baginya. Di bioskop, Len tertarik dengan semua film disana seolah ini adalah hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Begitu juga saat di toko buku, Len membeli buku-buku sulit tentang teknologi. Terkadang Rin memang menganggap Len agak aneh, seperti saat ia menanyakan apakah orang di kota ini lebih menyukai motor atau mobil untuk kendaraan mereka.

"Di sini lebih banyak yang menggunakan kendaraan umum sih. Tapi kurasa kalau untuk kendaraan pribadi, di wilayah ini lebih banyak yang memilih motor karena tidak memakan banyak tempat. Seperti kakak ku contohnya." ujar Rin menjawab pertanyaan Len itu. Sedangkan Len hanya manggut-manggut dan memperhatikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Len keluar dari toko mainan itu dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya lalu menyerahkannya pada Rin.

"A-apa ini? Untukku?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu menerima bungkusan itu.

Len mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Hanya boneka kecil. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku berkeliling." Juga sebagai permintaan maaf, lanjutnya dalam hati. Seandainya dulu boneka ini yang dipajang, Rin pasti tidak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini. Mereka pasti tidak akan terpisah.

"Terima kasih…" kata Rin tidak percaya menatap boneka pemberian Len itu. Rasanya, ia benar-benar semakin yakin kalau ia menyukai Len. Len benar-benar baik padanya. Apakah Len juga menyukainya? Ataukah dia memang bersikap seperti itu pada semua perempuan?

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Ayo, aku antar kau sampai rumah." Len melihat jam tangannya. Rin mengangguk dan mengikuti Len berjalan menuju halte bus. Di dalam bus Rin hanya diam dengan gugup. Mudah-mudahan nanti tidak bertemu dengan kakak, batin Rin. Sementara Len seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumah Len dimana? Apa orang tuamu tidak marah kalau kau pulang kemalaman gara-gara mengantarku pulang? Kau kan baru pindah…" tanya Rin ketika turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sini kok. Lagi pula aku pindah kesini sendiri, orang tua ku tinggal di luar kota. Mereka sudah percaya padaku, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku pulang malam sekalipun." jawab Len mengingat orang tuanya yang nan jauh disana. Justru mereka akan marah kalau ia tidak mengantar Rin pulang dengan selamat walaupun nyawa taruhannya sekalipun.

Rin kagum mengetahui Len yang tinggal sendiri walaupun masih SMP. Wajar saja kalau orang tua Len percaya sepenuhnya pada Len, ia memang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Len yang begitu mandiri, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa kakaknya.

Tanpa terasa akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Rin. Lampunya masih mati, itu berarti Kaito sedang tidak ada di rumah. Rin menghela napas lega. Bisa bahaya kalau kakak bertemu dengan Len, pikirnya.

"Len, terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku." Rin berkata dengan napas berat. Rasanya tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan Len. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa seakan Len adalah bagian dari dirinya yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Ya, terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku berkeliling seharian. Kau pasti lelah, sebaiknya langsung istirahat saja. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah." kata Len kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman sejuta wattnya membuat wajah Rin kembali merona untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Tanpa sadar, Rin lalu menahan Len dengan menarik bagian belakang jaket Len yang sudah berbalik hendak pergi.

"Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Len terheran.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" ucap Rin ragu-ragu. Len terdiam menunggu Rin berbicara. Ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi sudah terlanjur. Rin merasa sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sekaranglah saatnya! Ia berusaha membuka mulutnya.

"A-aku… Menyukaimu!" Rin menunduk dengan wajahnya yang merah tidak berani menatap Len. Dan reaksi Len? Kata-kata favorit author:

Bengong.

A-APAAA?

**-to be continued-

* * *

**

a/n : Hm… (makan es krim) -plak- Panjang? Ini dua chapter yang dijadiin satu chapter~ Author terlalu malas bikin chapter banyak-banyak, malah kalau bisa lima chapter dijadiin satu~ -digeplak- Hayo tebak dimana batas chapternya~ =,=v

**Nerine 'Jie** Wah, aku terharu! Benar-benar review yang tidak penting sampai begitu mendebarkan dan menegangkan! (?) XDD -digaplok jie- Btw, kalau bingung mau review apaan, lain kali tolong cantumkan kalau Hana itu kawaii, itu akan sangat membantu… =,=v

**BloodStained Kagamine Len** Thanks lagi… Kali ini pujianmu sampai membuatku ingin makan donat…(?) T^T Ibunya Len memang baik hati dan ramah tamah. Dunia tidak akan kehabisan air kalau ada dia… -plak-

**yuuki arakawa07** Makin seru? Aah, kau ini tidak usah berbohong seperti itu~ Aku tau cerita ini sangat tak menarik~ (sambil senyam senyum gaje ala chopper) -plak- XD

**Miracle Sound** Kaito disini adalah sosok kakak yang kuidam-idamkan… T^T Awalnya ini aku bikin pakai chara ori yang namanya Naru, tapi karena pingin aku ubah jadi fandom vocaloid, hasilnya Kaito yang kebagian peran ini. Jadi memang gak terlalu mirip Kaito~ =,=v

**Chappy D. AniTsu** Thank you~ Thank you~ (teriak ala artis) X9 -ditimpuk- Yaaaay, aku dapat review pertamamu di fandom ini! Berikan aku hadiah…(?) -plak- XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin Star

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Rin mau jadi istri Len!"

Ya, dia masih ingat sepenggal kata itu ketika ia masih kecil. Janji polos masa kanak-kanak dengan saudara kembarnya. Tapi… ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya!

Bagaimana menjelaskan ini semua pada Rin?

Rin dan Len terdiam dalam suasana sore yang hening. Tidak ada yang bisa melanjutkan percakapan. Rin benar-benar tidak berani melihat ke arah Len, ia benar-benar takut memikirkan jawaban dari Len. Apakah Len juga menyukainya, ataukah ia malah akan berbalik membencinya? Oh bodoh sekali dirinya! Kenapa dia tidak mengikuti jejak Rui saja? Hanya menatap dari jauh orang yang disukai…

Sedangkan Len sedang berusaha mengatasi shocknya sambil menatap Rin dengan wajah pucatnya.

Opsi pertama: Mengaku kalau dia sebenarnya adalah saudara kembarnya yang terpisah sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan membiarkan Rin menganggapnya orang gila dan membuatnya menyesal telah menyukai orang gila.

Opsi kedua: Mengalihkan perhatian Rin dengan mengatakan ada ufo (?) lewat dan langsung kabur ketika Rin menoleh ke langit, tapi itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali.

Opsi ketiga: Menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi ia tidak tega melihat adiknya patah hati. Repot juga ya jadi orang keren! =.="

Setelah menimbang-nimbang ketiga pilihan itu, ia merasa baru kali ini ia membuat pilihan-pilihan yang begitu bodoh. Sepertinya ia telah merosot kembali menjadi Len yang bodoh.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Len sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi. Ia memegang kedua bahu Rin dan menatapnya. Rin juga menatapnya dengan perasaan takut. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah saat ini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi…" ucapan Len tertahan. "…biarkan aku memikirkan sesuatu dulu. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

Kemudian Len membalikkan tubuh Rin ke arah pagar rumahnya membelakangi dirinya dan menepuk punggungnya.

Ketika Rin berbalik lagi, Len sudah tidak ada. Ia menghilang cepat sekali seakan ditelan asap. Rin merasa heran sekali, kemana Len? Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri jalan, tapi tidak ada bayangannya sedikit pun. Padahal jarak untuk ke belokan terdekat pun cukup jauh untuk lari tanpa suara. Tapi ia sedang tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu dengan baik. Dia teringat kejadian barusan dan cepat-cepat berlari ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Len yang telah menghilang dan muncul kembali di dalam apartemennya dalam sekejap berkat alat pindah dimensi buatannya saat ini sedang duduk terpaku di sofa kamarnya. Masih shock rupanya. Kalau begitu mari kita biarkan ia shock sendirian, kita kembali ke Rin~ -ditendang Len-

Rin sedang berbaring di kasurnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Ia masih membayangkan kata-kata Len padanya tadi. Len juga menyukainya, berarti ia masih punya harapan. Tapi apa yang harus dipikirkan terlebih dahulu? Apa Len sebenarnya sudah mempunyai pacar? Ia mendengar suara pintu berdebam, rupanya Kaito baru saja pulang. Sebaiknya ia tidur saja, ia tidak mau datang terlambat ke sekolah besok.

* * *

"Ehm. Kemana kau kemarin?" tanya Kaito ketika sarapan esoknya. Kaito masih menatap Rin dengan pandangan curiga.

"Perpustakaan, toko buku, restoran, bioskop, wilayah perkantoran, wc umum (?), pusat perbelanjaan, …blablabla…, dan terakhir ke toko mainan." jawab Rin cuek tidak peduli melihat wajah heran Kaito yang mendengar jawabannya. Kaito memperhatikan wajah Rin yang kembali seperti biasanya. Ia mulai sedikit ragu dengan pemikirannya bahwa Rin sudah punya pacar. Mungkin dia hanya pergi bermain dengan temannya seperti ia pergi dengan Rui. Mana mungkin mengajak seorang pacar ke banyak tempat seperti itu? Kaito menghela napas sedikit lega.

Rin melirik kakaknya yang sepertinya percaya dengan ucapannya. Kadang kala ada bagusnya jujur seperti itu.

* * *

"Eeh? Benarkah itu Rin?" tanya Rui takjub setelah mendengar cerita Rin tentang kejadian kemarin. Rui menatap Rin kagum. Ia saja yang sudah menyukai Rei sejak kelas satu, tapi tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Tenang saja Rin, aku yakin Len juga menyukaimu!" kata Rui menyemangati.

"Tetap saja, aku malu sekali… Aku saja heran kenapa aku bisa langsung mengatakannya." sahut Rin lemas.

"Kalau kulihat baik-baik, sebenarnya kau dan Len agak mirip juga. Katanya, kalau mirip itu biasanya memang jodoh lho Rin. Mungkin saja kau dan Len itu jodoh!" ucap Rui antusias.

"Entahlah." jawab Rin tidak semangat. Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai, tapi Len tidak muncul juga. Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah gara-gara kemarin?

* * *

"GYAAAA! Aku kesiangan !" teriak Len melihat jarum jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan angka 11. Ini semua gara-gara semalam dia main game yang sedang populer di bumi sampai larut malam. Len beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian terdiam.

"Kalau pun aku datang, pasti sudah terlambat sekali. Lebih baik tidak usah datang saja sekalian. Lagi pula tujuan utama ku datang ke bumi kan bukan untuk sekolah. Aku juga sudah lulus universitas dan menjadi Professor termuda. Benar juga! Aku memang jenius! Hahaha!" ujarnya menghibur diri sendiri. Benar-benar tipe orang yang gampang menghilangkan masalah dengan game. =.=b

* * *

Rin terkejut ketika melihat Len berada di halte bus saat ia sudah pulang sekolah. Len yang melihat Rin langsung melambaikan tangannya memanggil Rin.

"Len? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Rin heran melihat helm di tangan Len. Untuk apa dia membawa-bawa helm ke halte?

"Aku menunggumu. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Kalau aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah nanti ketahuan kalau aku bolos." ucap Len enteng kemudian tertawa. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia kesal sekali pada ayahnya. Ia ketahuan oleh ayahnya sudah bolos sekolah. Tentu saja ayahnya bukan marah soal bolosnya, tetapi karena itu berarti dia tidak berada di dekat Rin untuk menjaganya. Mengantar Rin pulang sudah menjadi kewajiban baru yang diberikan untuknya oleh ayahnya. Oleh karena itu, ia langsung membeli motor agar tidak perlu bersusah payah menunggu bus. Motor di bumi memang lebih sulit dikendarai dari pada motor di Zircon yang sudah praktis dan modern, tapi masih lebih baik dari pada berdesak-desakkan di bus.

Ia menyerahkan helm di tangannya pada Rin. "Ini, pakailah. Aku baru saja membeli motor, jadi tidak perlu menunggu bus lagi."

Rin mengambil helm itu dan mengikuti Len ke sebuah motor yang diparkir dekat halte. Rin tau jenis motor itu, itu adalah motor keluaran terbaru saat ini. Motor tipe itu masih jarang beredar karena harganya yang mahal dan sulit didapatkan.

"Len, kenapa kau baik sekali mau mengantarkan aku? Padahal… kita baru kenal. Lagi pula… aku kan, bukan siapa-siapa…" Rin merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Ini membuatnya semakin berharap pada Len…

Len memperhatikan raut wajah Rin yang sedih. "Kata siapa kau bukan siapa-siapa? Kau itu orang yang paling penting bagiku sekarang. Jadi, tidak usah memasang wajah sedih seperti itu." ucap Len seraya memakai helmnya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kau menyukaiku?" lanjutnya tersenyum. Eiits, jangan salah artikan senyuman itu, karena itu adalah senyuman liciknya Len! Ya, setelah ia pikir-pikir baik-baik semalam (entahlah dengan baik atau tidak karena mikirnya sambil main game), ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima Rin.

Alasan pertama: Ia tidak tega melihatnya sedih karena patah hati.

Alasan kedua: Kalau dia jadi pacar Rin, ia bisa selalu menjaganya dan tidak akan ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya.

Alasan ketiga (dan yang paling utama): Karena jiwa iseng dan jahilnya saat kecil yang telah lama menghilang, mendadak kembali muncul! Sepertinya asyik juga kalau mengerjai Rin sedikit.

"A-apakah itu artinya…" tanya Rin tidak mempercayai pendengarannya barusan.

"Ya… Begitulah." kata Len kembali dengan 'senyuman' sejuta wattnya. Kalau di depannya ada patung Liberty, Rin pasti sanggup memeluknya hingga menjadi puing-puing. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya!

Dan dimulailah hari-hari yang penuh 'senyuman' baik 'devil smile' ataupun 'angel smile' bagi si pasangan kembar ini…

Pertanyaan minggu ini: Jenis smile manakah yang anda miliki? Sang author tentu saja dengan 'angel smile' nya, walaupun diiringi dengan 'devil heart' … Hwahahahaha! -ditimpuk-

* * *

**-to be continued-**

**Ruuya ruu-chan** Hoho, memang sengaja dibikin terlalu cepat. Karena waktu setahun lalu pertama bikin ini, yang di pikiranku cuma pengen cepet ditamatin~ -plak- Maklum, fict multichapter pertama aku.. XD Dan aku sepertinya gak cocok bikin fict yang berchapter2… makin kesini makin gaje n aneh… T^T -mojok- Btw, thanks udah review~ X9

**BloodStained Kagamine Len** Hoaa, benarkah? Dimanakah itu? Biar bisa aku betulin langsung~ X9 Thanks Reviewnya… -ikut tebar garam(?)- XD

a/n : Aku baru sadar setelah cek fict ini di notes FB ku, ternyata pertama kali publish yaitu tgl 14 maret 2010 tahun lalu pas ultah2an (?) nya Jie~ Yaaaaay selamat ulang tahun Jie! (?) Jadi, berhubung aku lagi malas n memang selalu malas karena aku adalah seorang pemalas yang mengatas namakan 'malas' (Hidup MALAS! -plak-) Jadi aku baru mau update lagi fict ini tgl 14 April 2011 pas ultah benerannya Jie nanti sebagai kado~ (bilang aja malas beli kado -dihajar-) Oleh karena itu, sampai saat itu tiba… Aku tunggu review nya yaaa~ X9 (kabur sambil bawa Len) =,=v


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin Star**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Kyaaa! Benarkah itu Rin? Selamat yaa!" ucap Rui antusias saat Rin memberi tahu nya bahwa ia telah resmi jadian dengan Len saat waktu makan siang di kantin.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, rasanya seperti mimpi saja…" jawab Rin tersenyum senang. Melihat sahabatnya yang tersipu malu itu, Rui juga ikut tersenyum.

"Benarkan kataku? Len juga pasti menyukaimu!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin kakak tahu masalah ini, bisa-bisa aku dikurung di rumah tidak boleh keluar…"

"Kalau begitu ya tidak usah bilang-bilang padanya." Rin menatap Rui. Benar juga…

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Rei? Kita kan bisa double date." kata Rin menoleh ke arah Rei yang sedang berjalan melewati konter kantin dan kemudian melirik Rui.

"Aku tidak punya keberanian seperti mu Rin… Belum tentu dia juga menyukai ku…" ujar Rui dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Lagi pula… Aku juga belum yakin dengan perasaan ku ini." lanjutnya.

"Rui-chan…" ucapan Rin terhenti ketika sosok yang sedang dibicarakan telah berdiri di samping meja mereka dengan tangan yang penuh tumpukan kertas.

"Shion, ini dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Formulir rekomendasi untuk SMA tujuan nanti. Dengan prestasi mu itu, Kiyoteru-sensei bilang kau bisa masuk SMA di Morizono Gakuen." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Rin. Morizono Gakuen adalah SMA terkenal di wilayah itu. Murid-murid yang bersekolah disana adalah murid-murid terpilih yang berprestasi. Tapi Rin kurang berminat disana, ia ingin melanjutkan ke Cypton Gakuen agar bisa bersama-sama dengan Rui lagi.

"Kau mau masuk SMA mana, Kagene? Kau kan hanya satu peringkat di bawah ku, pasti kau juga direkomendasikan di SMA favorit kan?" tanya Rin sengaja mengulur waktu agar Rei berlama-lama bersama mereka demi Rui yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Sedangkan Rui hanya terdiam menatap jus nya tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Maaf, aku harus membagikan kertas ini pada anak yang lain." ucap Rei kemudian pergi dengan langkah yang cepat. Rin menatap kecewa kepergian Rei, tapi tidak sekecewa Rui.

"Wah wah, benar-benar orang yang sibuk. Padahal akhir semester ini dia sudah akan pensiun dari jabatan Ketua OSIS nya." kata Rin tersenyum melirik Rui. Rui hanya menghisap habis jus nya dan tidak mempedulikan Rin yang sedang menggodanya, padahal hatinya benar-benar senang karena bisa melihat Rei dari dekat dan mendengar suaranya!

* * *

"Maaf Len, aku tidak bisa pulang dengan mu hari ini. Kakak bilang akan menjemputku." kata Rin dengan pandangan meminta maaf pada Len.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku juga masih ada perlu di perpustakaan. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya." ucap Len tersenyum pada Rin yang langsung mulai merona. Ya ya, tersenyum karena setidaknya ia punya satu hari libur tugas menjadi supir.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok."

Len mengawasi Rin dari jendela kelas sampai Rin menghilang bersama Kaito dengan motornya. Setelah itu pun ia pergi ke perpustakaan melihat-lihat buku-buku disana untuk mencari bahan tugasnya. Sebenarnya mudah saja untuknya mengerjakan tugas tanpa referensi apa pun, tapi metode yang digunakan di bumi jauh berbeda dengan yang digunakan di Zircon. Bahkan ia sempat berniat untuk menggantikan semua guru di sekolah itu dan mengajarkan metode dan rumus-rumus yang lebih praktis yang digunakan di Zircon. Tapi ia urungkan karena mengingat hal itu akan memicu keributan di bumi karena telah muncul seorang terjenius. Ia tidak mau jadi beken lagi untuk kedua kalinya setelah apa yang dialaminya di Zircon. Cewek-cewek di Zircon sangat mengerikan di matanya. Tidak jarang nyawanya hampir melayang hanya karena ada fans nya yang menginginkan tanda tangannya. Jadi orang jenius itu sungguh merepotkan! -bah-

Setelah menemukan beberapa buku yang menarik, mungkin tepatnya 'setumpuk' buku, Len kemudian mengambil tempat sepi di pojok ruangan yang agak terhalang oleh rak-rak buku sehingga orang lain tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan pengendalian gravitasinya disitu, jadi ia tidak perlu susah payah menyentuh buku-buku itu untuk membalik halamannya.

Satu jam Len berada disana membolak-balik buku yang melayang di depannya, ia sudah membaca 3 buah buku yang lumayan tebalnya. Kecepatan membaca dan pemahaman Len memang mengagumkan. Dengan entengnya ia menutup buku yang melayang itu dan mulai menerbangkan buku yang lain lagi dan mulai membacanya.

BRUK!

Len menoleh ke arah suara itu. Kemudian ia melihat Rui yang berdiri terpaku menatap Len dari balik rak dengan wajah shock. Ternyata suara tadi adalah suara buku Rui yang terjatuh karena terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan seorang anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya dengan buku melayang di depannya. Hampir sama terkejutnya ketika ia mengetahui Rin mempunyai kekuatan istimewa itu.

BRUK!

Kali ini suara buku yang melayang di depan Len yang terjatuh. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang memergokinya disitu. Ia kira tidak akan ada mau yang pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah setelah sekolah usai. Apa lagi ke tempat yang agak terpojok itu. Ternyata ia keliru.

"A-anoo…" sebelum Len menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rui sudah berlari pergi ke luar perpustakaan. Sedangkan Len masih berbengong ria di kursinya.

'A-apa-apaan itu? Len juga punya kekuatan yang sama dengan Rin? Apa maksudnya itu?' batin Rui yang sedang berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju halte bus saat sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia sampai di halte dengan napas terengah-engah sambil sesekali melihat kalau-kalau Len mengejarnya dan bernapas lega ketika busnya datang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Len. Saat ini, bayangan Len di kepalanya sudah seperti makhluk asing yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Sesampainya di rumah, Rui langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ayahnya yang sedang berada di ruang tengah hanya menatap heran putrinya yang menghambur masuk ke rumah dengan tergesa-gesa dan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menyapanya.

Rui duduk terdiam sesaat di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam tas dan mencari nama Rin dalam daftar kontaknya. Tapi jarinya terhenti ragu untuk menekan tombol memanggil. Apakah ia harus memberi tahu Rin atau tidak?

"Sebaiknya jangan." terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi dan betapa terkejutnya Rui melihat Len yang secara tiba-tiba sudah duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya dan menyilangkan tangannya dengan santai.

"Maaf, sudah seenaknya masuk ke kamarmu. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar." ucap Len santai. Rui yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa menatap Len dengan wajah pucatnya dan tatapan ngeri. Ingin berteriak, tapi bisa gawat kalau ayahnya mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini? jerit Rui dalam hati.

* * *

"Rin, aku punya tiket Katchan-land. Mau pergi tidak?" tanya Kaito sesampainya mereka di rumah. Rin yang sedang menerbangkan tas nya dan hendak pergi ke kamarnya lalu berhenti terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Kaito. Matanya berbinar-binar sampai menyilaukan pandangan Kaito dan para reader. -halah-

"Mau! Aku mau! Hwaaa, sudah lama tidak pergi ke sana! Dari mana kakak dapat tiket itu?" seru Rin sangat antusias. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia pergi ke taman bermain itu saat ia berhasil diterima di Cypton Gakuen. Kaito mengajaknya ke sana sebagai hadiah keberhasilan Rin.

"Aku punya teman yang bekerja di sana. Ia memberiku tiket ini waktu aku membantunya memperbaiki motornya minggu lalu." jawab Kaito sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan menghidupkan TV.

"Wah, hebaaat! Kapan kita pergi?"

"Hari minggu nanti. Kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"Tidak ada. Kalau pun ada, pasti akan kubatalkan demi pergi ke Katchan-land!" seru Rin seraya berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya diikuti tasnya yang melayang di belakangnya. Mana mungkin ia melewatkan saat jalan-jalan berdua dengan kakaknya? Sejak Kaito bekerja, ia sudah jarang pergi keluar bersama-sama selain pergi ke sekolah. Minggu ini benar-benar akan menjadi minggu yang menyenangkan bagi Rin!

* * *

"Jadi, begitulah… Aku tidak ingin melukai Rin. Kuharap kau bisa menyimpan rahasia ini sampai saatnya tiba nanti." ujar Len yang sudah dengan santainya tiduran di tempat tidur Rui sambil berpangku tangan sambil memakan kue yang di hidangkan oleh Rui (dasar tamu tidak sopan!). Sedangkan Rui hanya manggut-manggut di kursi belajarnya mendengarkan penjelasan Len tentang Zircon dan dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah saudara kembar Rin.

"Pantas saja aku merasa kau dan Rin mirip sekali. Ternyata benar-benar kembar ya." komentar Rui memperhatikan wajah Len dengan seksama. Itu memang benar-benar bola mata dan rambut Rin. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya punya kenyataan masa lalu yang seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini kue buatan mu ya? Enak sekali. Di Zircon tidak ada kue yang seperti ini." kata Len yang sudah menghabiskan setengah dari keseluruhan kue itu.

"Kau suka? Nanti aku buatkan lagi. Di rumah ini tidak ada yang menyukai makanan manis kecuali aku, jadi aku hanya membuat sedikit. Rin juga menyukai kue ku ini." ucap Rui mengingat ekspresi Rin yang sama dengan Len saat pertama kali menyicipi kue buatannya itu. Benar-benar saudara kembar ya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mau memberi tahu Rin? Kau kan tidak bisa terus-menerus membohonginya seperti ini. Patah hatinya akan semakin besar kalau ia semakin menyukaimu." Len terduduk diam dan menatap Rui.

"Masalah itu… Aku juga belum menemukan solusinya…" kata Len lemas. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin membuat Rin sedih, di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin membohonginya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga sudah terlarut asyik mengerjai Rin! Len benar-benar berjuang menahan tawanya agar tidak terlihat Rui. Kemudian Len dan Rui sama-sama tersenyum miris. Dan author tersenyum senang! -dihajar-

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Rin ketika mengajak Rui pergi bersama ke Katchan-land minggu ini keesokan harinya saat sekolah usai.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah ada acara minggu ini… Lagi pula kau kan sudah lama tidak pergi berdua bersama Kaito." jawab Rui seraya membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau langsung pulang, Rui-chan? Biasanya kau selalu menyempatkan berkunjung ke perpustakaan untuk melihat Rei." goda Rin yang telah mengetahui kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, i-iya… Sepertinya aku sedang kurang sehat. Aku mau cepat pulang dan istirahat di rumah. Sampai jumpa." ujar Rui yang sudah memakai tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Setelah Rui pergi, Len yang juga sudah siap pun menghampiri Rin untuk mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

"Selamat siang. Aku Kagamine Len, teman sekelas Rin. Salam kenal." ucap Len tersenyum manis memperkenalkan diri pada… Kaito.

Rin hanya terbengong melihatnya. Pantas saja Len tidak mengantarnya hanya sampai tikungan ke arah rumahnya seperti biasa, tapi langsung ke depan pintu rumahnya. Menekan belnya. Dan menyapa Kaito yang membukakan pintu, yang secara kebetulan, sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Perfect.

Kini mereka berdua sedang adu tatap di ruang tengah. Len menatap Kaito tenang. Dan Kaito memelototi Len tajam.

"Rin, lebih baik kau buatkan temanmu ini minuman. Dia pasti lelah telah mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat." Kaito berkata dengan manis menoleh pada Rin yang sudah berwajah pucat. Ia tahu, tahu sekali, ini bukan senyum manis yang wajar. Menghindari masalah, Rin menuruti kakaknya dan pergi ke dapur. Ia sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu disana. Rin benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran Len. Untuk apa sih dia menemui Kaito? Benar-benar di luar dugaan! Sedangkan Kaito dan Len pun melanjutkan percakapan 'tanpa suara' mereka.

"Jadi, kau teman sekelas Rin?" tanya Kaito memecahkan keheningan.

"Benar. Sebenarnya, aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini kira-kira seminggu lebih." jawab Len dengan santai. Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dari dapur, dan beberapa menit kemudian Rin sudah datang membawakan minuman. Begitu Rin meletakkan gelas di depan Len, Kaito kemudian menyuruhnya ke kamar. Rin hanya menurut saja.

'Dasar kakak, untuk apa suasana yang seserius ini? Seperti sedang menghadapi lamaran ala Hiashi Hyuuga saja!' batin Rin.

"Ehm. Berhubung tokoh utamanya sudah tidak ada, bagaimana kalau kita langsung berterus terang saja." ucap Len melepas topengnya yang penuh senyuman itu dan menggantinya dengan 'devil smile' andalannya.

"Hoo, bukankah aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu?" balas Kaito yang juga sudah terang-terangan menantang Len dengan wajah kesal.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak suka denganmu." kata Len yang benar-benar mengundang permusuhan.

"Wah wah, jujur sekali kau. Aku juga semakin tidak menyukaimu."

Perang pun dimulai. Dalam beberapa saat, kunai dan shuriken pun beterbangan. Bom meledak disana-sini. Meriam ditembak dimana-mana. Helikopter dan tank berdatangan. Tidak lupa juga panah-panah yang melesat berhamburan. Ada yang mau ikut perang?

Maaf, hanya selingan agar tidak bosan. (author dihajar)

Kita kembali ke cerita…

"Aku tidak mau ribut-ribut. Cukup kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan tenang dan damai." kata Len sambil meminum minumannya dengan gaya cool. -bah- Sebenarnya Kaito sudah kesal sekali dengan tingkah laku anak yang kurang ajar di depannya ini, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menimpuknya dengan kaos kaki Rin yang sengaja tidak dicucinya selama setahun untuk senjata darurat. =,=v

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang Rin adalah pacarku?" ucap Len tiba-tiba dan membuat kalian semua bisa melihat kobaran api di mata Kaito.

"Lalu?"

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindunginya. Aku pasti akan menjaganya lebih baik dari pada kau."

"Aku ini kakaknya. Aku sudah menjaganya selama ini seorang diri. Kau itu hanya pacarnya. Setelah putus, kau pasti akan melupakannya."

Len pun tersenyum, "Status itu memang hanya sementara. Tapi aku pasti akan mengambil Rin kembali dari mu. Aku akan menjadi kakak yang lebih baik dari mu."

Kaito kali ini benar-benar heran mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

Len mengambil gelas yang ada di depannya dan memandangnya. Kemudian menoleh pada Kaito.

"Mungkin, ini akan menjelaskan semuanya." Len pun menerbangkan gelas di tangannya dan sekarang melayang ke arah Kaito yang terkejut melihatnya. Hanya sekejap, Kaito sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. Ia memang agak sedikit penasaran dengan wajah Len yang familiar karena mirip dengan Rin ketika pertama bertemu dengannya tadi itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi sefamiliar ini. Satu hal yang ia sadari, Rin bukan adik kandungnya. Dan satu hal yang tak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi, bahwa Rin pasti mempunyai keluarga yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi… siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

"Rui-chan… bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana…" keluh Rin pada Rui di seberang sana. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di kamar selain menelepon Rui. Hanya pada Rui ia bisa bercerita dan berkeluh kesah seperti ini. Sedangkan Rui yang telah mengetahui kenyataannya kali ini tidak bisa memberi pendapat atau saran apa pun pada Rin. Ia juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Len. Kalau ia belum tahu kenyataannya, ia pasti sudah mendukung Rin agar tidak usah cemas memikirkan hal itu. Tapi sekarang berbeda.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Rin-chan… Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja sampai mereka selesai berbicara." Rui memberi saran dengan ragu-ragu. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak marah pada ku? Aku sudah melanggar kesepakatan 'tidak pacaran sebelum SMA'. Ini salahku juga sih…" Rin ingat kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh sepihak itu (Kaito) sewaktu ia masih SD.

"Rin, tenanglah! Berpikirlah positif! Kalau kakak mu marah, kau kan hanya tinggal mendengarkan saja. Kalau kakak mu menghukum mu, kau hanya tinggal melaksanakan hukumannya saja. Kalau kakak mu menyuruh mu putus, kau kan tinggal memutuskan Len saja! Solusi yang mudah bukan?" ujar Rui mantap dengan saran-sarannya yang tidak berguna itu.

"Itu sih bukan soluusiii!" =,="

"Hiks, aku tidak mau putus…"

Tok tok… ketukan pintu kamar Rin membuatnya otomatis memutuskan teleponnya.

"Len bilang ia sudah mau pulang." ucap Kaito datar ketika ia membukakan pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan meledak dan marah padanya. Aneh. Apa ini tipuan?

Rin ragu-ragu bertanya padanya, "Ka-kakak tidak marah?"

Kaito menatap Rin yang sedang kebingungan. "Kenapa harus marah?"

"Eh, apa Len tidak cerita kalau…"

"Ya, dia sudah cerita. Sudahlah, justru aku lebih tidak tenang kalau tidak tau hal yang sebenarnya. Lagi pula sepertinya ia cukup baik."

Bohong… Bohoooong… Padahal urat-urat di dahinya sudah bermunculan gara-gara bocah kurang ajar tersebut. Kalau saja bukan karena bukti kekuatan istimewa dan wajahnya yang mirip dengan Rin, ia tidak akan percaya kalau anak tengil itu (baca: Len) adalah kakak kandung Rin.

"Benarkah? Apa itu berarti aku diizinkan punya pacar?" tanya Rin dengan tatapan menyilaukan penuh harapan. Kaito berjengit melihatnya. Ini juga salah satu perbuatan Len yang tidak bisa dimaafkannya. Ia sudah tahu alasan Len menerima Rin, tapi tetap saja ia tidak tega melihat Rin yang bersilau-silau seperti ini. Sudah cukup, ia tidak mau ikut campur dalam hal ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusanmu itu." kata Kaito yang langsung meninggalkan Rin. Saat Rin keluar, Len sudah siap dengan wajah puasnya yang terang benderang. Ternyata bukan hal sulit menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kaito walaupun ia kurang suka padanya. Ia juga tidak begitu membenci Kaito. Selama 10 tahun ini Kaito sudah menjaga adiknya dengan baik, entah bagaimana nasib Rin kalau ia tidak ada.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok." ucap Len yang sudah berada di atas motornya. "Kakak mu cukup ramah." sambungnya.

"Huh, kau belum tahu saja kalau ia sedang marah. Kau beruntung, saat ini ia sedang dirasuki malaikat apa sehingga baik pada mu." jawab Rin agak kesal dengan rencana kunjungan dadakan Len tersebut. Len hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya. Baik apanya, tatapan mautnya Kaito sudah hampir setara dengan tatapan maut ayahnya. Untung saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sehingga ia bisa menyikapinya dengan 'baik' pula.

"Hati-hati!" seru Rin ketika Len sudah mengendarai motornya dan kemudian menghilang di tikungan. Setelah itu ia segera menghubungi Rui yang heran karena Rin memutuskan telepon tiba-tiba dan menceritakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen, Len langsung menyerbu tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, aku lupa membeli makan malam." ucapnya setelah menyadari perutnya yang lapar tetapi matanya sudah begitu berat ingin tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak makan malam dan lebih memilih kebutuhannya untuk tidur. Hidup tiduuuur! =.=b

Setelah cuci tangan, cuci kaki, cuci muka dan gosok gigi (anak baik harus mencontoh), ponsel milik Len berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk rupanya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya. Sebuah nama yang tidak asing tertera disana.

Hah, dasar cewek yang merepotkan, pikir Len. Tanpa menjawab panggilan tersebut, ia langsung ke kamar dan tidur.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**yuuki arakawa07** multi opsi? Itu hanya opsi bodoh yang lewat di kepalaku… -dihajar-

**BloodStained Kagamine Len** Ah~ Ya~ Len itu benar-benar kejam, tapi dia melakukan itu semua juga karena perintahku kok… -plak-

**Nerine 'Jie** Baiklah, demi KAMU -muntah-, aku update lagi… XD Sebagai gantinya di hari ultah kamu aku publish yang chapter terakhir… X9

a/n : Haah… kenapa aku publish fict ga bermutu ini ya? ==" -mojok-


	6. Chapter 6

**Twin Star**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Aku siap!" seru Rin bersemangat. Tentu saja, hari ini ia akan bersenang-senang seharian berdua dengan Kaito ke Katchan-Land. Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu! Sebenarnya ia ingin Len juga ikut, tapi Len bilang sedang ada urusan hari ini. Rui pun tidak bisa ikut karena demam. Rin ingin menjenguknya, tapi kapan lagi ada kesempatan ke Katchan-Land bersama Kaito? Jadilah acara menjenguknya diundur besok saja~ XD

"Mau naik wahana apa dulu?" tanya Kaito pada Rin yang matanya sudah berkilau-kilau ketika sampai di Katchan-Land. Belum sempat Rin menjawab, tiba-tiba ponsel milik Kaito berbunyi.

"A-apa? Sekarang?" Kaito melirik Rin sekilas. "Apa tidak ada orang lain? Aku tidak bisa… Tapi… Uh, baiklah…" setelah menutup telepon, Kaito menoleh pada Rin yang sudah mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Rin…"

"Pergilah. Aku mengerti." ucap Rin dengan kepala menunduk.

"Maaf ya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu."

"Tidak usah kak, aku disini saja."

"Tapi kalau sendirian…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebentar, nanti aku akan menjenguk Rui-chan." Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Kaito menatap Rin dengan perasaan menyesal. Padahal seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang hari ini. Tapi lagi-lagi harus tertunda karena pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, aku pergi dulu." Rin berusaha tersenyum dengan wajar dan hanya menatap punggung Kaito yang pergi dengan sedih. Hilang sudah kesempatannya. Ya sudahlah, setidaknya ia sudah berada di Katchan-Land. Mungkin dengan bermain Jet Coaster kekecewaannya akan hilang.

"Shion?" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Rin pun menoleh dan melihat Rei sedang bersama seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang memegang balon.

"Kagene? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rin heran melihat Rei yang selalu bertampang serius berada di sebuah 'taman bermain'. Apa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya?

"Aku sedang menemani adikku disini." jawab Rei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak menyangka kalau teman sekelasnya akan memergoki dirinya disana. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini sendirian?"

"Oh, tadi aku bersama kakak. Tapi kakak pergi karena pekerjaan." jawab Rin lemas. Rei menatap wajah Rin yang berubah sedih.

"Kalau begitu, bergabung saja bersamaku. Itu pun, kalau kau mau…" ajak Rei dengan pipi yang agak memerah, tetapi Rin tidak menyadarinya. Dasar Rui-chan bodoh, pikir Rin. Kenapa ia sakit di saat yang tidak tepat? Kalau saja ia ada disini, rasanya Jet Coaster pun pasti sanggup dinaiki berkali-kali oleh seorang penakut sepertinya.

"Boleh saja. Asalkan adik mu ini tidak keberatan." sahut Rin tersenyum pada gadis kecil berambut hitam yang digandeng Rei.

"Haaii… Aku Yuki!" seru si bocah riang seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin.

"Aku Rin. Salam kenal, Yuki-chan." balas Rin menjabat tangan Yuki. Setidaknya, ia tidak sendirian seperti orang bodoh disana. Akhirnya Rin pun bermain menaiki berbagai wahana bersama Rei dan adiknya. Tentunya bukan wahana yang ekstrim karena Yuki masih belum cukup umur untuk menaikinya. Satu hal yang baru ia ketahui, ternyata Rei memiliki sisi yang berbeda dari yang selama ini dilihatnya. Di sekolah, Rei selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan selalu serius. Tidak pernah tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Tapi saat bersama adiknya, wajahnya benar-benar hidup. Tertawa geli saat adiknya bertingkah konyol, juga tampang kesal ketika Yuki sudah mulai nakal. Benar-benar pemandangan langka. Sekali lagi, andaikan kau disini Rui-chan!

* * *

"Wah wah, badan mu panas sekali!" ujar Len ketika memegang kening Rui yang sedang berbaring dan berselimut tebal di kamarnya.

"EEH? Kenapa kau ada disini?" teriak Rui terkejut dan langsung bangun terduduk karena kemunculan Len yang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya sangat merah karena demam.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Aku kesini hanya ingin memberimu ini." Len menyerahkan sebuah kotak aneh pada Rui. Gadis itu pun membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan bungkusan-bungkusan kecil yang sama anehnya dengan kotak itu. Di tiap bungkusan terdapat label yang berbeda-beda.

"Apa ini?" Rui terheran dan memperhatikan label itu dengan seksama, tapi ia tidak bisa membaca huruf-huruf berbentuk aneh itu.

"Itu obat. Ibu ku menyiapkan itu sebelum aku berangkat kesini. Ambillah yang berlabel biru, itu obat untuk demam. Cukup minum satu saja, besok juga kau akan sembuh." jawab Len yang sudah duduk di kursi belajar Rui yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dengan santai.

"Terima kasih." sahut Rui seraya mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil yang berlabel biru dari kotak itu dan kemudian menoleh ke Len.

"Bagaimana kau masuk kesini? Padahal aku sudah mengunci jendela untuk berjaga-jaga terhadap penguntit seperti kau." tanya Rui heran.

Len tertawa mendengar dirinya yang disebut sebagai penguntit. "Aku punya alat pindah dimensi dalam sekejap. Buatanku sendiri lho. Saat ini alat itu sedang populer di Zircon, sampai-sampai tiap rumah di sana dipasangi sensor pengaman supaya tidak bisa ditembus alat ini." jawabnya bangga dan kembali tertawa tanpa mempedulikan wajah Rui yang kesal.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Lain kali kau tidak boleh seenaknya lagi datang kesini. Kalau mau kau harus datang lewat pintu, layaknya manusia bumi yang normal." ujarnya sebal kemudian beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Len heran.

"Diam dan tunggu saja disitu." perintah Rui lalu menutup pintu kamar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berukuran sedang.

"Ini. Tanda terima kasih atas obatnya. Kau suka kue buatanku kan?" kata Rui menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Len. Len menerima kue itu dengan mata yang sama berkilaunya dengan kilauan mata Rin saat menyicipi kue nya. Baru saja Len ingin berterima kasih, tiba-tiba lampu di kamar Rui mati. Rui pun membuka tirai kamar agar cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ternyata bukan hanya di kamar Rui, tetapi juga listrik seluruh kota tiba-tiba saja padam tanpa peringatan. Len menampakkan raut wajah kesal karena tentu saja ia tau apa penyebabnya.

"Ya ampun, apa-apaan sih anak itu!" kata Len sambil menatap jam tangan miliknya yang berbentuk tidak biasa dengan banyak angka digital yang tidak dimengerti Rui.

"Ada apa?" Rui bingung melihat Len yang marah tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!" ucap Len yang kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap. Sedangkan Rui hanya terbengong memandang kosong tempat Len lenyap.

"Kenapa dia? Seolah-olah aku sudah akan sembuh saja besok." gumam Rui lalu melirik obat pemberian Len. Mungkin.

* * *

"Kakak, aku lapar…" Yuki kecil merengek pada Rei ketika hari sudah mulai siang. Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Rin sudah tidak merasa kesal lagi pada Kaito. Mungkin karena ia melihat Yuki yang begitu manja pada Rei, ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena selalu merepotkan Kaito. Bagaimanapun, Kaito bekerja dengan keras itu semua juga untuk dirinya.

"Yuki mau makan apa?" tanya Rei pada Yuki.

"Apa saja asal bersama kakak Rin, Yuki mau!" jawab Yuki riang lalu menggandeng tangan Rin. Dalam waktu singkat, gadis cilik itu sudah begitu dekat dengan Rin.

"Aku tau tempat makan yang enak. Bagaimana, Kagene?" Rin menoleh pada Rei.

"Terserah kau. Lalu… panggil aku Rei saja, tidak usah formal begitu." lagi-lagi Rei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah. Kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Rin saja. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Tempatnya dekat kok." Rin mengajak mereka ke sebuah restoran siap saji yang masih berada di dalam area Katchan-Land. Itu adalah tempat dimana Rin dan Kaito makan siang ketika mereka terakhir kali ke Katchan-Land.

"Bagaimana Yuki-chan? Enak tidak?" Yuki yang mulutnya sudah belepotan dengan makanan mengangkat sendoknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Enaaak!" serunya riang. Rin tertawa geli melihat Rei yang sibuk merapikan meja yang dipenuhi makanan Yuki yang berjatuhan. Tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan terlintas di pikirannya. Rasanya ia juga pernah mengalami hal itu. Tapi posisinya terbalik, ia lah yang repot mengurusi seorang anak laki-laki seperti itu. Tapi siapa?

* * *

"Len! Senangnya bisa bertemu lagi!" seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang dan dikuncir dua tiba-tiba memeluk Len yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan alat pindah dimensinya. Len pun langsung melepaskan pelukan si gadis dengan paksa.

"Miku! Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Len melontarkan pertanyaan dengan kesal pada teman sejak kecilnya itu. Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada Len sejak TK dan saingan abadi Rin sejak kecil itu, akhirnya menyusul Len ke bumi. Ia memang senang ketika mengetahui saingannya hilang di bumi, tapi tetap membuatnya sebal karena Len tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Walau begitu, ia tidak pernah menyerah.

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu. Aku sudah berkali-kali meneleponmu tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu." jawab Miku santai.

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukaimu -jleb- dan kau tidak boleh kesini. Kau ini merepotkan!" kata Len dengan penuh tidak berperasaan. Semangat Miku!

"Toh, aku sudah sampai disini. Mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Miku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hoo, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang." balas Len kemudian menghilang lagi dengan alatnya.

"Aah! Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian? LEN JAHAT!"

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore, Rin sudah puas seharian ini bermain bersama Yuki. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah, hanya saja Rin lebih dulu turun dari bus.

"Kakak Rin, lain kali kita main bersama lagi ya…" pinta Yuki yang masih memegang balonnya dengan erat ketika sedang menunggu bus di halte.

"Iya, lain kali kita kesini lagi ya." Rin hanya tersenyum melihat Yuki yang begitu polos.

"Rin, terima kasih sudah membantuku menemani Yuki dari tadi. Aku jadi merepotkanmu." ucap Rei tersenyum pada Rin. Glek. Bila diperhatikan dengan baik, sebenarnya Rei tidak kalah keren dari Len, andai saja ia bisa selalu tersenyum seperti itu di sekolah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga senang kok bermain bersama Yuki-chan. Kalau tidak bertemu denganmu, aku pasti sudah menangis kesal karena ditinggal sendiri." kata Rin kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rei heran melihat Rin yang tertawa.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku berpikir… Kau terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Kalau di sekolah kau selalu bertampang serius tanpa ekspresi." ucap Rin dengan jujur.

"Benarkah? Maaf, kalau begitu."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kau tidak salah apa-apa, jangan meminta maaf. Justru aku lebih suka Rei yang seperti ini. Kau lebih bagus kalau tidak selalu berwajah serius." ujar Rin tersenyum. Wajah Rei langsung merona tipis mendengarnya. Cowok satu ini memang sudah lama menyukai Rin. Awalnya memang ia sebal pada Rin dan menganggapnya saingan karena ia selalu kalah dalam memperebutkan gelar peringkat pertama sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Walaupun ia sedikit puas karena terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS, tapi tetap saja tidak ada artinya karena Rin tidak ikut mencalonkan diri. Jiwa persaingannya itu membuat ia sering memperhatikan Rin. Tanpa sadar, ia pun sudah menyukai gadis pecinta jeruk itu.

Selagi mereka berdua berbicara, tiba-tiba Yuki melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Rei dan langsung berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengejar balonnya yang lepas dari genggamannya. (author: devil smirk) Tiba-tiba melaju lah sebuah truk yang datang entah dari mana (?) dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan ke arah Yuki.

"Yuki-chan!" tiba-tiba Rin langsung berlari ke arah Yuki dan mendorongnya ke pinggir jalan. Belum sempat ia gerakkan kakinya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, truk yang berusaha untuk mengerem (maksudnya supirnya) sudah berada tepat di depan Rin.

BRAAAAK!

Rest in peace… -author dihajar-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ayah dan Ibu baik sekali… Merayakan ulang tahun memang hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Ayah selalu membelikan hadiah yang kuinginkan. Sedangkan ibu selalu membuatkan kue yang paling enak didunia untukku! Khusus untuk hari itu, mereka akan meluangkan waktu seharian di rumah dan melakukan hal-hal yang paling menyenangkan. Benar-benar kejadian yang sudah lama sekali, aku sampai lupa pernah ada hal seperti itu… Tapi, dari semua hal yang paling melengkapi hidupku adalah… Kehadiran kakak yang sangat kusayangi…

'_Rin…! Ayo kita tiup lilinnya!'_

'_Len curang! Tiupnya bersamaan donk!'_

'_Kuenya enak…!'_

'_Len, makannya jangan berantakan!'_

…Len.

"Rin?" Rin membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Kaito yang berwajah pucat sangat khawatir. Ia merasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya.

'_Syukurlah, masih hidup aku rupanya,'_ pikir Rin. Ia ingat sebelum truk menghantam tubuhnya, ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membelokkan laju truk tersebut. Tapi ia terbentur trotoar dengan keras ketika menghindari truk itu. Sejak itu ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Rin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan tempat ia berada. Sepertinya ia diangkut ke rumah sakit. Kaito duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit tempat Rin berbaring dengan perban di kepalanya. Len juga berdiri di samping Kaito, sama khawatir.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Kaito lembut, walaupun kekhawatiran di wajahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Rin berusaha meyakinkan Kaito agar tidak mencemaskannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Kaito menghembuskan napas lega. "Maafkan aku, andai saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa kak, bukan salah kakak. Ini kan kecelakaan. Oh ya, mana Rei?" Rin tidak menemukan keberadaan Rei dan Yuki di ruangan itu. Apakah Yuki baik-baik saja?

"Oh, temanmu itu sedang mengantarkan adiknya pulang. Dia yang membawamu kesini sebelum menelepon ku." Kaito menjawab.

"Tapi, Yuki-chan baik-baik saja kan? Apa dia terluka?"

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa."

"Oh."

* * *

"Rin! Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Kenapa datang sekolah? Padahal aku baru saja mau menjengukmu pulang sekolah nanti." tanya Rui terkejut ketika melihat Rin yang sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terbentur saja. Tidak ada luka serius. Kau sendiri sudah sembuh?" Rin berbalik bertanya melihat Rui yang sudah terlihat sehat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." ucap Rui ceria. Rui benar-benar tidak menyangka obat pemberian Len ternyata sangat manjur. Keesokan paginya ia benar-benar sudah sembuh total.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Rin terus melamun dan tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Rui yang melihatnya merasa heran dan bertanya-tanya, apa ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan? Ketika istirahat, ia pun mencoba menanyakannya pada Rin. Tetapi Rin hanya tersenyum dan menjawab tidak ada apa-apa. Yang lebih mengherankan, Rin terlihat seperti menghindari Len. Ada apa dengannya?

"Rin, maafkan aku! Gara-gara mencoba menyelamatkan adikku, kau jadi terluka." kata Rei langsung membungkuk meminta maaf ketika berpapasan dengan Rin yang sedang melintasi halaman sekolah.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf, aku sedang ada urusan." Rin pun segera meninggalkan Rei dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kebun di belakang sekolah. Kebun itu menjadi tempat favorit Rin jika ia sedang ingin menyendiri. Ia memang sedang membutuhkan kesendirian untuk memikirkan suatu hal. Masalah yang bahkan ia sendiri pun masih sulit untuk mencernanya. Membuat kepalanya sakit dan semakin pusing. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Walau begitu, ia telah membuat sebuah keputusan dan rencana yang matang.

* * *

"Aku ingin main ke apartemen mu, bolehkan?" pinta Rin dengan 'puppy eyes' nya yang membuat Len semakin sulit untuk menolaknya.

"Ta-tapi… apartemen ku berantakan…"

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Rin bersemangat kemudian memakai helmnya.

"Ta-tapi…" Len masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Rin bahwa idenya itu kurang baik saat ini. Rin menoleh pada Len.

"Tak apa-apa, aku akan membantumu membereskan apartemen mu."

"Eh, tidak usah! Bukan itu maksudku, tapi…" Rin menatap Len.

"Tenang saja, kan bisa untuk latihan kalau aku menikah dengan mu kelak." ujar Rin tersenyum pada Len dengan manisnya. Manis. Manis. Sangat manis sekali. Manis yang tidak wajar.

Glek.

.

.

"Apartemen mu cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang cowok." komentar Rin begitu sampai di apartemen milik Len. Tapi Len hanya terpaku diam melihat keadaan kamarnya yang agak ganjil. Maksudnya, dia kan tidak pernah membereskan seluruh ruangannya? Kenapa bisa jadi rapi seperti ini?

"Len! Sudah pulang ya?" muncul sesosok berambut twintail berwarna hijau tosca yang tidak asing lagi bagi Len. Pengacau. Rupanya si gadis twintail itu juga agak terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sekarang berada di samping Len dengan ekspresi yang sama herannya dengan Len.

"Hei! Siapa kau berani datang ke sini?" bentak Miku yang sedang memegang kemoceng dan mengarahkannya pada Rin dengan kesal.

"Miku! Kenapa ka-" belum selesai Len bermaksud memarahi Miku karena seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Rin menghentikannya dan memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Hai. Salam kenal. Aku teman satu sekolah Len." Rin menyapa Miku seraya memamerkan senyum andalannya, kemudian memeluk lengan Len.

"Dan juga pacarnya." Rin tersenyum penuh makna yang lantas membuat Miku menjadi semakin panas.

"Apa katamu? Tidak mungkin!"

"Miku! Sudahlah!" Len kemudian menarik tangan Miku hingga keluar pintu dan menyuruh Rin menunggunya di dalam.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini sih?" Len menatap Miku dengan kesal. Tapi objek tatapannya hanya diam merengut sambil memandang lantai. Padahal ia ingin Len memperhatikannya walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang. Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Len benar-benar bingung menghadapi gadis yang satu ini. Tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengejarnya walau sudah berkali-kali ditolak.

"Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba lalu menimpuk wajah Len dengan kemoceng yang dipegangnya dan kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap.

'Ya, Len memang manusia yang tidak punya peri-kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab!' ucap Miku dalam hati sesampainya di sebuah taman tempat ia berpindah. Walau begitu, ia tetap menyukai Len. Sudah berulang kali ditolak, tapi kali ini benar-benar membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia harus mencoba melupakan Len…

Miku berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang sepi itu dan duduk disana. Tidak bisa menahannya, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara menyapanya dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan padanya. Secercah cahaya muncul di mata Miku. Bagaikan melihat Pangeran berkuda putih yang memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar hijau(?). Wow hebat, hanya dalam beberapa menit ia sudah melupakan Len begitu saja!

* * *

Kembali ke Len setelah insiden pelemparan kemoceng di depan pintu yang membuat sebuah cap panjang menghiasi wajahnya. Len masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menemukan Rin sedang duduk manis di sofanya.

"Aku ingin minum." pinta Rin yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang tamu yang baik.

"Ah, iya. Sebentar, aku buatkan. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Jus, apa saja." kata Rin dengan senyumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Len pun pergi ke dapur dan segera mencari bahan apa saja(?) yang bisa dibuat jus.

Sementara Rin yang sengaja meminta minuman yang proses pembuatannya membutuhkan waktu yang lama, (apalagi kalau Len yang bikin) tersenyum, dan segera memulai misi rahasianya…

.

.

.

"Si-silakan…" Len yang terengah-engah setelah bergulat dengan pisau dan juicer pun menyodorkan segelas jus alpukat yang entah kenapa warnanya berubah menjadi merah. Rin berjengit melihatnya, tapi tetap memasang senyum innocent.

"Len, kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit. Obat ku tertinggal di rumah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku pulang?" Len melongo menatap Rin. Sudah susah payah ia membuat jus pertamanya, sekarang Rin malah minta pulang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa dikerjai oleh adiknya itu. Tapi ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan terlebih dahulu mementingkan kesehatan Rin!

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo aku antar kau sampai rumah."

* * *

"Maaf ya, sudah merepotkanmu." kata Rin dengan wajah tanpa dosa sesampainya di depan rumahnya. Sepertinya Kaito belum pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Jangan lupa minum obatnya." Len memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Rin memegang lengan Len sebelum Len memakai helmnya kembali.

"Len…" Rin memanggil namanya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya secara perlahan ke Len yang sudah duduk di atas motor.

"Eh? A-ada apa Rin?" Len benar-benar merasa gugup dengan situasi yang sekarang ini. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Rin menatap wajah Len dalam-dalam. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Len. Sedangkan wajah Len sudah merah padam dan tidak bisa menghindar dengan posisinya yang seperti itu.

"Aku ini… pacar Len kan?" bisik Rin pelan. Kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajah Len.

Glek. Len lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang bersandiwara sebagai sang pacar. Ia tau apa maksud Rin. Tapi, ini sudah keterlaluan! Mana mungkin ia bisa mencium adiknya sendiri? Lagi pula, ia sendiri juga belum pernah berciuman!

"I-itu… sekarang bukan saat yang tepat!" seru Len tiba-tiba dengan panik yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia segera memegang bahu Rin dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk dan cepat minum obat! Aku pergi dulu!" Len memakai helmnya dan langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Sekarang ini Rin terlihat sangat mengerikan di matanya!

Sedangkan Rin yang ditinggal pergi begitu saja, dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kena kau."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine** hoho, saya juga pendatang baru kok.. jadi sama-sama.. XD

**Yuuki Arakawa07** aaah, pasti malaikat yang biasa merasuki mu itu juga sedang tidak waras! Aku yakin! -dilempar panci-

**BloodStained Kagamine Len** benarkah? Tapi kenapa rasanya aku kurang sreg ya karena terlalu kelihatan mirip 'Ufo Baby'… ==a ah, bodo amat lah, ini kan fict pertama aku.. XD -dihajar-

**Ruuya ruu-chan** aku moe? Makasiiihh… XD -digaplok-

**Hanna Kagamine** gimana Len jujurnya? Harusnya pertanyaannya, apakah Len akan jujur? XD -plak- Nanti juga bakal tau kok… X9

**Nerine 'Jie** Oh ya? Lebih silau mana sama JB? XD -digampar-

a/n : Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir yang bakal ku publish tgl 14 april~ DAN! Sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya kalau endingnya bakal 'gaje'. Jadi siap2 untuk menerima kenyataan… XD -kabur-


	7. The Last Chapter

**Hanna Kagamine** A-aku jomblo! -lirik para selingkuhan- =_=v -dihajar-

**Yuuki Arakawa07** yap begitulah, silakan dibaca chapter terakhir ini~ X9

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius** kau berbakat jadi peramal! XD maaf bila chapter terakhir ini mengecewakan… ==a

**Zaachana.** percayalah, aku yang lebih sering pasang 'devil smirk' dari pada Rin… -smirk- =_=v

**Mikagami Yumi** ah, terima kasih… tapi chapter terakhir ini pasti ga sebagus yang sebelumnya… ==a -mojok-

a/n : Ini lah chapter terakhir yang khusus buat **Nerine 'Jie** yang lagi ultah… Happy Birthdaaaay! Dan chapter terakhir ini sangat gaje walaupun sudah ku edit dari yang aslinya… ==a Meski begitu, aku sangat senang menerima review… T,T Thanks buat yang udah baca dan mereview ff gaje dan mengecewakan ini… X9

* * *

**Twin Star**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

* * *

**The Last Chapter**

* * *

Malam yang tenang itu. Sekali lagi. Penduduk kota kembali diganggu oleh pemadaman listrik mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan. Yeah, tentu saja menyebalkan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini bagi Rin. Justru inilah momen yang ia tunggu, sekaligus pertanda saatnya ia beraksi. Ia kembali berkutat di depan laptop kesayangannya itu. Sekali lagi, senyum kemenangan. Hwahahahaaa! -author ditimpuk-

.

.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Rui pada Kaito yang membukakan pintu ketika ia datang berkunjung ke rumah Rin minggu itu. Kaito yang sudah kenal baik dengan sahabat adiknya itu pun segera mempersilakan masuk dan membiarkan Rui langsung menuju ke kamar Rin seperti biasa.

"Hwaaa, Rui-chan! Kali ini mau membuat kue apa lagi?" Rin langsung menanyakan pokok tujuan kedatangan Rui seperti biasa ketika melihat Rui yang sudah menerobos pintu kamarnya.

"Rin ini… aku sedang malas membuat kue, kita nonton saja hari ini. Lihat, aku bawa anime terbaru!" ujar Rui semangat memperlihatkan film yang baru saja ia beli itu. Mata Rin pun sama berbinar-binarnya dengan Rui dan kemudian dengan tidak berperasaan langsung mengusir Kaito yang sedang asyik menonton acara olahraga. Dua lawan satu, tentu saja ia kalah. Kaito pun akhirnya menyerah dan menyambar sebuah majalah sport lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Tapi baru beberapa menit mereka menonton anime tersebut, bel rumah pun berbunyi lagi. Rin yang paling dekat dengan pintu pun terpaksa berdiri dan segera membukakan pintu.

Hening.

"Kau?"

"Kau!"

Rin tentu saja terkejut karena sang tamu adalah orang yang sama dengan gadis yang ia temui sewaktu berkunjung ke apartemen Len.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Rin dengan sopan yang dibuat-buat padahal ia ingin sekali menendang orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku sempat merasa aneh sebelum menekan bel rumah ini. Tapi…" ucapan Miku terpotong tiba-tiba oleh kemunculan Kaito dan Rui yang penasaran dengan suara ribut-ribut di depan.

"Eh, Miku? Kau datang rupanya." Kaito berwajah cerah saat melihat kehadiran Miku tersebut. Rin mempunyai firasat buruk. Tak pernah dilihatnya Kaito memperlihatkan wajah cerah nan bahagia itu pada gadis mana pun selain dirinya.

"Kakak! Kau kenal dia?" Rin bertanya dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Ya, err… Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin di taman. Ternyata dia temanmu juga ya?" pipi Kaito mulai memerah saat ia menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Harus ia akui, ia memang belum pernah menyukai seorang gadis pun sebelum ini. Ya, sebelum ini, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Miku. Dunia memang sempit. Namanya juga dunia ff…

"Tidak! Jangan bilang kalau kakak menyukai perempuan ini!" sontak wajah Kaito dan Miku berubah merah mendengarnya. Rin kini mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Miku. Kaito, dan juga Rui, belum pernah melihat ekspresi mengerikan Rin yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Lain halnya dengan Miku, ia seperti bernostalgia dengan keadaan yang familiar ini.

"Kau… Dari dulu aku tidak pernah sudi kalau kau orangnya! Kenapa kau selalu menyukai orang yang menjadi kakak ku? Hatsune Miku! Dasar perempuan menyebalkan!" teriak Rin dengan marah yang tak tertahankan lagi setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah ia keluarkan. Ya, ya, ya. Setelah insiden tabrakan itu, ingatan masa kecil Rin telah kembali dengan sempurna. Bahkan kekejaman yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada musuh abadinya (Miku) pun telah kembali menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

"Hoo, jadi benar ya perasaan aneh itu. Pantas saja aku merasakan aura Zircon di rumah ini. Kemarin aku tidak menyadarinya karena kau bersama Len. Ternyata kau ya, Kagamine Rin!" Miku membalas tatapan Rin dengan kilat di matanya. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau kesal dengan reuni yang sama sekali tidak mengharukan ini. Sedangkan Kaito dan Rui yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu, sama-sama terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa ada lagi satu manusia Zircon yang muncul.

"Jadi kau juga?" seru Kaito dan Rui bersamaan. Rin menoleh pada mereka berdua. Dengan ekspresi yang sama menyeramkan tentunya.

"Apa? Apa ini? Jadi kalian berdua juga sudah tahu tentang ini ya?" tanya Rin marah. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang terdekatnya mengetahui semua ini dan tidak ada yang pernah menceritakan hal itu pada dirinya? Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa dibodohi oleh semua orang. Tentu saja, dalangnya pasti Len!

"Tunggu dulu, kudengar kau hilang ingatan? Jadi itu bohong ya?" tanya Miku dengan angkuhnya. Wajah menyebalkannya masih sama persis seperti yang dulu pernah Rin ingat.

"Diam kau jelek. Karena kecelakaan kemarin aku sudah ingat semuanya. Bahkan aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajahmu yang belepotan lumpur ketika kecil dulu." ujar Rin dengan seringainya.

"Berisik kau cerewet. Itu kan ulahmu yang mendorong ku hingga jatuh! Aku juga masih ingat muka adonan mu yang penuh terigu seperti hantu kesiangan itu!" balas Miku dengan senyum yang tidak kalah culasnya.

"Itu kan juga ulahmu!" sahut Rin kesal. Mereka pun saling tatap-menatap tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Rin benar-benar membenci rivalnya sejak kecil ini. Tapi, saat ini hanya ada satu tujuan di kepalanya.

"Hei, kau suka kakak ku yang 'sekarang'?"

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Bagaimana dengan kakak ku yang 'dulu'?"

"Ah, orang menyebalkan itu."

Rin tersenyum.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan."

Rin melirik Kaito yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, lalu menatap Miku.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Miku tersenyum menatap Rin. "Ini bisa menjadi sebuah sejarah baru bagi hubungan kita."

"Sepakat?" Rin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Miku yang disambut dengan baik.

"Sepakat."

Rin, kini tertawa penuh kemenangan bersama rival abadinya, Miku. Sedangkan Kaito sang kakak dan Rui sang sahabat yang tak berdosa itu, hanya berdiri diam terheran melihat percakapan tak kasat mata dan tingkah aneh dua orang di hadapan mereka. Saat itu, seorang Rin yang biasa mereka kenal, benar-benar asing di mata mereka. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dunia sudah mau kiamat? Apakah bumi sudah mau hancur? Apakah perdamaian dunia akan lenyap? Apakah tukang sate bakal lewat malam ini?

Tidak ada yang tau jawabannya…

* * *

Ting tong.

Bel yang berbunyi segera terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan di rumah itu dengan indahnya. Seorang gadis cantik manis baik hati nan ramah tamah juga rajin dan pandai menghitung jeruk -plak- segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat suara itu berasal.

"Hai, Len. Silakan masuk." sapa Rin si gadis itu seraya tersenyum dengan manisnya mempersilakan kekasihnya masuk.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau menelepon ku dan menyuruhku datang? Apa ada masalah?" Len bertanya pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya tanpa ada perasaan curiga sedikit pun. Sesaat ia merasa, suasana rumah itu begitu sepi dan mencekam.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin makan siang berdua saja denganmu… Mau kan?" mata Rin membulat berkilau-kilau menatap Len.

"Te-tentu saja mau. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Len merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan berniat memesan makanan.

"Tidak tidak, biar aku yang masak khusus untuk hari ini. Aku ingin Len memakan masakan ku yang penuh cinta ini…" ujar Rin dengan nada manja yang dibuat sealami mungkin sambil mengajak Len ke dapur dan menyuruhnya duduk manis di meja makan untuk melihat Rin yang akan memasak dengan segenap rasa sayang dan 'darah' yang mengalir.

Len menuruti permintaan adiknya tersayang itu begitu saja, berharap Rin memasak menu yang disukainya.

Rin mengambil panci yang berisi air dan meletakkannya di atas kompor. Ia mengambil semua bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas dan mulai memainkan pisaunya. Len memperhatikan Rin yang sedang asyik mengiris wortel sambil bersenandung ria. Kemudian mencincang apel, lalu memotong-motong cabe, memetik daun-daunan entah apa jenisnya, memasukkan bunga mawar, melati, anggrek. Rasanya bahan-bahan tersebut cukup aneh dan… unik. Kemudian Rin memasukkan gula satu sendok, lada satu sendok, garam satu sendok, dua sendok, tiga sendok, empat sendok, satu gelas… Oke, cukup! Itu sudah keterlaluan! Baru Len berniat buka mulut untuk memprotes tindakan Rin, gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan 'bahan utama' nya: jengkol dan pete. Dengan kalem Rin memasukkan kedua jenis makanan yang berbahaya bagi kedamaian mulut itu ke dalam panci yang isinya mulai mendidih. Isi panci itu berwarna merah pekat dan kental. Sepertinya Len bisa melihat sebuah siluet berbentuk botol saus sedang mengapung-apung di dalam panci tersebut. Tidak mungkin kan adik kembarnya yang cantik manis baik hati nan ramah tamah dan rajin juga pandai menghitung jeruk itu berniat menyuruhnya memakan makanan yang lebih mirip racun itu?

"Len, makanan nya sudah siap…" Rin berseru riang sambil membawa sebuah mangkok yang berisi sejenis cairan kental berwarna merah dengan berbagai macam isinya yang meletup-letup mencurigakan.

"A-ah, eto… Rin… Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memesan makanan saja? Kudengar ada menu baru yang lezat…" ucap Len bergidik penuh keringat dingin ketika melihat benda yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak usah. Makanan ini lebih sehat dari pada beli di luar. Makanlah, rasanya pasti hangat begitu kau menelannya." jawab Rin tersenyum. Bukan hangat lagi, tapi akan amat sangat 'hangat' sekali!

"Se-sepertinya aku perlu pergi ke kamar kecil dulu…" Len berkata dengan wajah pucat. Rupanya ia berniat melarikan diri. Tapi belum sempat ia bangun, sepasang borgol sudah terpasang indah di tangannya yang menghadap belakang. Ada seseorang yang memborgolnya dari belakang.

"Mau kemana kau Len…? Duduklah yang manis, pacarmu sudah membuatkan makan siang spesial untukmu." suara manja yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Len.

"Mi-miku? Kenapa kau ada disini? Ada apa ini?"

"Fufufu…" Len yang sudah berwajah pucat menoleh dan melihat Miku sudah memegang erat seutas tali tambang seolah ingin mencekik lehernya. Rin pun perlahan mendekat sambil memegang mangkok berisi menu spesialnya dan bersiap menyuapi Len.

"U-untuk apa tali itu? Kalian mau apa?"

Tiba-tiba berbagai macam benda yang ada di sekeliling mereka melayang dan berputar-putar. Neraka. Itulah yang dilihat Len. Ia kemudian kembali memutar memorinya tentang sikap Rin akhir-akhir ini dan memikirkan berbagai macam teori dan perkiraan di kepalanya. Oh tidak.

"Itadakimasu…!^^" ucap Rin dan Miku berbarengan dengan nada gembira.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berat. Sekelilingnya gelap. Tidak. Bukan kepalanya yang sakit. Tapi perutnya… juga mulutnya yang terasa panas.

Len membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ia bernapas lega. Sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk.

Teori pertama : Ia bermimpi kalau ia berada di bumi untuk mencari adik kembarnya dan kemudian disiksa oleh adiknya sendiri. Itu hanya mimpi, karena tidak mungkin ibunya berada disini.

Teori kedua : Saat ini ia sedang bermimpi bersama ibunya. Tapi rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya membuktikan kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi, dan ini semakin menguatkan teori yang pertama.

Teori ketiga : Semua hanya mimpi! Sebenarnya ia kepentok tiang lalu hilang ingatan! -author dihajar-

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibunya dengan suara lembutnya yang khas. Oh, ini bukan mimpi…

"Huh, biarkan saja dia bu! Orang payah seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran!" bentak sebuah suara yang kini membuat Len bergidik. Oh tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Tolong bangunkan…

"Kenapa kau memelototiku seperti itu? Kau mau masakan ku lagi?" seru Rin dengan senyum liciknya. Len menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

ITU BUKAN MIMPI!

"Ke-kenapa ibu…"

"Ketika aku main ke apartemen mu, aku mengutak-atik laptopmu dengan kejeniusanku dan menemukan sebuah akses yang dapat membuatku menghubungi ayah dan ibu kemudian menyuruh mereka datang kesini. Ingatanku sudah kembali sempurna berkat kecelakaan itu. Tentu saja butuh proses yang lama dan membingungkan untuk mencerna bahwa kau sedang mengerjaiku!" ujar Rin menjelaskan sebelum Len sempat meminta penjelasan.

"Kau ini, Len. Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada ibu kalau Rin hilang ingatan? Ayahmu juga selalu terlihat merahasiakan sesuatu pada ibu. Untung saja tadi malam ibu sedang menggunakan komputer saat Rin akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan akses komunikasi ke Zircon." ujar ibunya seraya memeluk Rin dengan erat. Terharu? Ya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Rin bisa merasakan kembali kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Hiks, ibu… Aku rindu… Len jahat sekali sudah mengerjaiku. Aku ingin ibu menghukum Len." rengek Rin dengan manja seraya mengeluarkan air mata buayanya pada ibunya tercinta.

"I-ibu, jangan percaya air mata buaya Rin! Barusan aku bisa melihat dia menyeringai padaku!" sela Len melihat tatapan mengerikan Rin yang licik.

"Diamlah, Len. Harusnya kau menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, bukannya berbohong seperti itu. Nanti ibu akan pikirkan hukuman yang cocok untuk mu." tegur ibunya masih dengan kelembutan seorang ibu. Rin tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

"Mana ayah?" tanya Len setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Sedang berbicara pada orang yang sudah merawat Rin selama ini. Dia orang yang ramah dan baik hati." Ibunya menjawab seraya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Namanya Kaito, bu. Tentu saja kakak sangat baik, bahkan lebih cocok menjadi kakak ku dari pada Len." ucap Rin melirik sinis ke arah Len.

"Ya, ibu tahu. Ibu juga ingin berbicara dengan mereka." sahut ibunya yang kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar untuk bergabung dengan ayah mereka dan Kaito. Rin menggantikan ibunya duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Len dan menatap Len tajam dengan kesal. Len mulai merasa merinding.

"Tega sekali kau mengerjaiku seperti itu." kata Rin akhirnya membuka mulut setelah beberapa menit diam dalam keheningan.

"Ma-maaf…" belum selesai Len berbicara, tiba-tiba Rin sudah memeluknya. Ia bisa mendengar sesenggukan kecil dari saudara kembarnya itu.

"Selama ini aku selalu bersama Kaito, aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai figur seorang kakak. Sekilas aku selalu terbayang sebuah kenangan bersama seorang kakak. Saat aku menanyakannya pada kakak, ia selalu menjawab tidak ada hal seperti itu dengannya. Tentu saja. Karena kenangan itu, aku membuatnya denganmu." ujar Rin yang kini sudah menangis. Walau pun sebal, tetap saja ia sangat rindu pada saudaranya yang jahil itu. Len yang merasa bersalah, menepuk punggung Rin untuk menenangkannya. Ia juga sangat menyayangi Rin. Sepuluh tahun ini benar-benar ia perjuangkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan adiknya itu.

"Aku kangen padamu Len…"

"Iya, aku tahu. Selamat datang kembali di keluarga ini."

Rin melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap Len dengan wajah sendunya. Dan tiba-tiba menjewer kedua pipi Len sampai anak itu mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Suasana mengharukan lenyap tiba-tiba.

"Awas kau kalau berani mengerjaiku lagi!"

"I-iya! Maafkan aku!" Len meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Ah, Rui-chan juga sudah cerita semuanya padaku…" Rin melirik Len.

"A-apa?" pipi Len merona tipis. Bukan, bukan karena cubitan Rin.

"Kau menyukai Rui-chan yaa…?" tanya Rin menggodanya dan tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Si-siapa bilang? Aku hanya menyukai kue buatannya…" jawab Len terbata-bata.

"Be-nar-kah? Hhh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Lagi pula Rui-chan sudah menyukai orang lain…"

"Eh? Siapa?" ups.

"Ah~ ingin tahu ya…?" Rin tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Len yang penasaran.

* * *

"Benarkah? Kau akan tetap tinggal di bumi? Hwaa, senangnya!" Rui berseru riang ketika mendengar Rin yang tetap tinggal di bumi saat istirahat di kelas. Rin memang rindu pada Zircon, mungkin ia akan mengunjunginya nanti, tapi ia tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya juga Kaito. Ibu dan ayahnya juga telah memutuskan untuk pindah ke bumi karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak perempuannya. Tidak masalah bagi mereka, karena pada dasarnya mereka memang pecinta bumi. Secara otomatis Len pun juga ikut tinggal di bumi, walaupun ia akan sering bolak balik ke Zircon untuk sesekali mengawasi perusahaan ayahnya yang kini sudah di bawah pimpinannya. Dalam waktu singkat ayahnya sudah menemukan sebuah rumah besar yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kaito. Sebenarnya mereka juga sudah membujuk Kaito untuk ikut tinggal dengan mereka di rumah yang baru itu, tapi Kaito menolak dengan halus. Ia berencana akan menikah dengan Miku yang telah direstui oleh Rin dalam waktu dekat ini. Kaget? Bodo amat~ -author dihajar lagi-

"Tentu saja, dia kan harus membantu pernikahan ku nanti." ucap Miku menimpali. Miku kini menjadi murid yang satu kelas dengan Rui dan Rin. Salah satu syarat yang diajukan Kaito, Miku harus lulus sekolah di bumi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka menikah. Ia tidak mau gosip aneh beredar hanya karena menikahi seorang gadis yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah.

"Sebenarnya kita ini cocok menjadi teman, kalau saja dulu kau tidak menyukai Len!"

"Ya, itu benar. Kalau saja kau tidak menderita brother complex!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini sama saja." Rui tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua temannya ini. Tidak lama setelah itu, Len pun datang membawakan beberapa kaleng minuman pesanan Rin. Hukuman dari ibunya, turuti apapun yang diminta Rin selama 1 bulan.

"Ini, minuman pesananmu." Len meletakkan plastik berisi kaleng minuman tersebut di atas meja dan ikut bergabung duduk di sebelah Rui. Rin, yang sangat peka terhadap hal kecil apapun menyangkut sahabatnya, langsung menyadari wajah Rui yang sedikit merona ketika Len duduk di sebelahnya. Dan tersenyum.

"Rui-chan, tahu tidak? Sebelum aku kecelakaan, aku bertemu dengan Rei di taman bermain." kata Rin yang ingin melihat reaksi Rui.

"Oh ya? Lalu?" Sesuai dugaan, Rui tidak bereaksi apa pun. Tidak seperti yang selama ini ia lihat kalau ia mendengar nama Rei. Seringai Rin semakin melebar.

"Jadi, apa kau masih menyukai Rei?" tanya Rin dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat Len tersedak dengan minumannya dan membuat Rui cemas kalau-kalau Len mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Rui cepat-cepat sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Len. Miku yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini, hanya diam menatap mereka bertiga satu-persatu. Wajah Rui dan Len sama-sama sudah memerah.

"Ah! Aku lupa harus meminjam buku di perpustakaan! Miku, ayo temani aku." Rin berdiri kemudian menyeret Miku untuk ikut bersamanya dan meninggalkan Rui dan Len berdua. Saat melewati Len, Rin menepuk pundak Len dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'berjuanglah' lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

"Hei, mau pinjam buku apa sih?" tanya Miku yang agak kesal karena diseret tiba-tiba.

"Ah, itu…" perkataannya disela dengan nada dering ponsel milik Miku pemberian Kaito. Dan tentu saja yang menelepon adalah Kaito karena hanya itu satu-satunya nama kontak yang ada di ponsel baru milik Miku itu. Rin yang sudah tau kalau pembicaraan dalam telepon mereka itu akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama, segera meninggalkan Miku dan pergi menuju kebun belakang sekolah. Sesampainya disana, ia duduk di rerumputan dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang rindang. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuatnya sedikit mengantuk.

* * *

Suara bel terdengar samar-samar oleh Rin. Bel tersebut berbunyi tiga kali. Itu pertanda waktunya pulang sekolah. Kemudian terdengar suara keramaian anak-anak yang riang terbebas oleh kepenatan suasana kelas. Eh?

Rin membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan terduduk tegak.

"Aku ketiduran!" teriak Rin. Terdengar suara tawa kecil yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Rin melihat Rei yang duduk di sampingnya sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Rin. Tunggu! Kenapa ada Rei disini?

"Ah, maaf. Bukan maksudku menertawaimu. Sebenarnya tadi aku berniat membangunkanmu karena pelajaran terakhir sudah mau dimulai, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau jatuh tertidur dan bersandar padaku. Karena sepertinya kau tidur begitu nyenyak, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Akhirnya aku jadi ikut membolos untuk pertama kalinya." ujar Rei menjelaskan pada Rin yang masih dalam proses loading. Sepertinya itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari seorang Rei.

"Begitu… Maaf ya…" kata Rin malu. Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur di sandaran Rei… Dia pasti melihat wajah tidurnya yang memalukan!

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini Yuki selalu menanyakanmu. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai bosan hanya bermain denganku." kata Rei kemudian bersandar pada pohon dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita ke planetarium? Yuki-chan pasti suka! Kudengar…" ucapan Rin terhenti. Kata 'kita' membuatnya ragu-ragu. "Err… itu pun kalau kau…" Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuatnya terlihat salah tingkah.

"Yuki pasti senang." kata Rei tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" gumam Rin. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hambar dan hening.

"Eto... Rin… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Rei memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tapi kali ini Rin bisa menyadari rona tipis yang muncul di pipi Rei. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Rin sedikit penasaran.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Rin yang semakin penasaran. Rei melirik Rin sekilas, kemudian menghela napas pelan. Lalu terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Rin yang jadi terheran melihat tingkah laku Rei pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rei berdeham pelan kemudian menatap Rin.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap Rei singkat. Rin terbengong ria.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Rin lagi. Sepertinya efek baru bangun tidur membuatnya sulit mencerna ucapan Rei.

"Kubilang, aku menyukaimu." ucap Rei lagi lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Argh, jangan sampai ia harus mengulangi pernyataannya itu lagi. Mengucapkan kata-kata itu saja sudah membuat seorang Kagene Rei menghancurkan image nya sebagai orang paling dingin di sekolah.

Sedangkan Rin masih memutar otaknya untuk memahami arti ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar itu. Sebenarnya ia bukannya tidak menyukai Rei sih, justru mungkin ia malah menyukainya. Tapi…

"Sebelumnya… Mungkin sulit dimengerti dan terlihat mustahil, tapi… aku ini bukan manusia bumi lho!" Rin mengaku dengan jujur. Entah mengapa bukannya menjawab pernyataan Rei, ia malah menjelaskan hal seperti itu padanya. Setidaknya, sebelum ia membalas perasaan Rei, Rin tidak ingin pemuda itu menyesal dengan pernyataannya kalau tau Rin itu bukan manusia bumi. Tapi jawaban Rei selanjutnya sungguh tidak terduga oleh Rin.

"Aku sudah tahu itu sejak lama."

Eh?

"Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku sudah merasakan auramu berbeda dari manusia bumi biasa. Aku juga bukan manusia bumi, aku berasal dari planet Selenite, bersebelahan dengan galaksi planet Zircon tempat asalmu."

"Eeeeh?"

"Aku datang ke bumi karena ayahku sedang mengadakan riset disini. Keluargaku juga setuju dan kami sekeluarga pindah kesini. Saat mendengar nama Kagamine sewaktu Len menjadi murid baru, aku langsung mengenalnya. Perusahaan ayahku punya kerja sama yang kuat antar planet dengan perusahaan keluarga Kagamine. Auranya pun sama dengan mu. Jadi aku tahu, kalau kau pasti juga berasal dari Zircon." ujar Rei membuat Rin semakin terbengong.

HEEEEE?

**-The End-**


End file.
